


Die Zorker Verlobung

by CAMIR



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAMIR/pseuds/CAMIR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Geschichte zwischen Seuchen, Klingonen und Zwangsheiraten... Auf dem Planeten Zork XVIII ist eine mysteriöse Seuche ausgebrochen und die Enterprise soll zu Hilfe eilen. Aber leider liegen die Dinge nicht so einfach, da die Zork die Klingonen verdächtigen, die Seuche über sie gebracht zu haben. Und dann wären da noch die seltsamen Sitten dieses Volkes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ Parasit? Parabol? Ach nein Paramount, natürlich... Ich will mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld  
>  verdienen, die Namen sind eingetragenes Warenzeichen, ich erlaube mir nur ein bisschen meine Gedanken  
> wandern zu lassen.  
>  _Author’s Comment:_ Und wieder widme ich diese Fanfiction einem Contest. Thema: Diplomatische  
>  Verwicklungen. Der Titel ist ein unlustiges Wortspiel darauf, dass alle Aliens „Zork“ heißen. Zudem spielt es  
> auf einen Buch- und Filmtitel der Populärkultur an. Wer den findet, kriegt nen Keks.  
> Die Geschichte spielt zwischen Insurrection und Nemesis. Aufgrund von persönlichen Vorlieben der Autorin  
> wird auf Nemesis keine Rücksicht genommen. Sie würde den Film am liebsten aus dem Canon streichen.  
> Oh, und ganz wichtig: ich sehe Star Trek seit ca. 6 Jahren nur noch im englischen Original. Die Figuren duzen  
> und siezen sich daher nach meinem Dafürhalten und nicht nach der unlogischen, steifen deutschen  
> Synchronisation.  
>  _Gewidmet:_ allen Leuten, die, wie ich P/Cer sind, und dem Rest meiner lieben Freunde...  
>  _Rating:_ PG-13

I

  
_Captains Log_  
_Sternzeit 53647.3_  
_Die Enterprise befindet sich momentan auf dem Weg zum Planeten Zork XVIII, der unweit des_  
_klingonischen Sternenimperiums liegt. Die Zork haben vor einiger Zeit einen Beitrittsantrag zur_  
_Föderation gestellt, der bisher gute Chancen hatte, angenommen zu werden. Nun zeichnen sich einige_  
_Ungereimtheiten ab, die es zu untersuchen gilt._  
_Vor ungefähr drei Tagen ging ein Hilferuf des Zorkpräsidenten Arknuz ein, dass sich der gesamte_  
_Planet in einer Ausnahmesituation befinde: eine Seuche sei ausgebrochen, mit der sich, Schätzungen_  
_zufolge bereits eine Million Zork infiziert haben._  
_Von dieser Million seien bereits fünfzigtausend gestorben und bisher sei es den Medizinern nicht_  
_gelungen ein Heilmittel zu finden. Zudem sei die Krankheit hoch ansteckend._  
_Dies ist jedoch nicht das einzige Problem, das uns bei unserer Ankunft auf Zork erwartet, denn wie es_  
_scheint, verdächtigen die Zork die Klingonen, etwas mit der Seuche zu tun zu haben._  
_Es heißt, auf diese Weise solle der Föderationseintritt der Zork verhindert werden. Und offenbar gibt_  
_es bereits seit einigen Jahren eine klingonische Minderheit mitsamt Militärstützpunkt auf dem_  
_Planeten._  
_Sollten diese Vorwürfe den Tatsachen entsprechen, ergeben sich enorme Probleme für uns. Wir sind_  
_noch immer durch den Kampf gegen das Dominion geschwächt und können uns keinen neuen Konflikt_  
_leisten. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass die Föderation dringend neue Welten wie Zork benötigt._  
_Immerhin verfügt der Planet über große Dilithiumvorräte._  
_Offizielle Anfragen beim klingonischen Hohen Rat stießen bisher auf wenig nützliche Ergebnisse, da_  
_den Klingonen die Krankheit nicht bekannt zu sein scheint. Dennoch gilt es, keine Möglichkeit_  
_auszuschließen. Aus diesem Grund habe ich den Befehl erhalten, mir aufgrund meiner_  
_außerordentlichen Erfahrung in Bezug auf unsere klingonischen Verbündeten selbst ein Bild zu_  
_machen. Doktor Crusher sowie ein kleines Medoteam werden sich um die Seuche kümmern und_  
_Counselor Troi wird mich bei meiner Mission unterstützen. Ich habe außerdem eine Nachricht an_  
_meinen ehemaligen Offizier Commander Worf geschickt, mit der Bitte um Unterstützung. Seine_  
_Antwort war positiv, und wenn alles gut geht, wird er in wenigen Tagen auf Zork XVIII eintreffen._  
_Die Enterprise selbst hat nach unserer Ankunft auf dem Planeten den Auftrag, ein diplomatisches_  
_Corps aufzusammeln und nach Betazed zu befördern. Dort findet eine Konferenz bezüglich neuer_  
_Bündnisse mit der Föderation statt. In meiner Abwesenheit wird sich Commander Riker darum_  
_kümmern. Bevor wir auf den Planeten beamen, gibt es noch eine letzte Lagebesprechung._  
  
  
Der Besprechungsraum der Enterprise war voll besetzt. Auch diejenigen Führungsoffiziere, die nicht  
an der Mission auf dem Planeten Zork teilnahmen, hatten sich aus Interesse in die Besprechung gesetzt  
\- immerhin ging es um eine diplomatische Aufgabe, die großes Konfliktpotential barg. Die Einzige,  
die noch fehlte, war Doktor Crusher.  
Dennoch hatte man beschlossen anzufangen, und Lieutenant Data hatte, wie es seiner Position als  
Wissenschaftsoffizier entsprach, noch einmal die wichtigsten Details über die Mission und über die  
Kultur der Zork zusammengestellt.  
Auf dem Wandschirm hinter ihm war eine schematische Darstellung des Planeten zu sehen.  
„Also, Mr. Data, was haben Sie uns zu sagen?“, fragte Captain Jean-Luc Picard.  
Natürlich hatte er sich bereits näher mit den Zork befasst, doch war es gut, sich von einem  
Unabhängigen noch einmal auf kulturelle Eigenheiten und Einzelheiten der Mission hinweisen zu  
lassen. Man wusste nicht, ob es nicht etwas gab, das man übersehen hatte.  
Der Androide nickte knapp, wie es seine Art war, nachdem man ihm das Wort erteilt hatte.  
„Ich möchte Ihnen noch einmal einen groben Abriss über die Kultur der Zork geben. Es ist ein Volk  
mit strengen Ehrenkodizes und ritualisierten Handlungsabläufen, deren Kenntnis für einen Erfolg der  
Mission unabdingbar ist. Ich denke, es ist gut, Sie noch einmal auf die wichtigsten Sitten  
hinzuweisen.“  
„Fahren Sie fort…“  
Unweigerlich musste Picard an eine Mission denken, bei der er mit dem Captain einer fremden Rasse,  
deren Sprache komplett unverständlich war, auf einen Planeten gebracht worden war, um Kontakt  
aufzunehmen. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass dieses Volk allein in ritualisierten Formeln sprach; der  
fremde Captain hatte die erste kommunikative Annäherung allerdings mit seinem Leben gezahlt.  
Die Zork waren in dieser Beziehung zwar ein wenig anders, aber Picard verstand sofort, worauf Data  
hinauswollte.  
Der Androide betätigte eine Taste, und das Bild an der Wand zeigte ein Wesen, das Captain Picard  
entfernt an eine irdische Schildkröte erinnerte. Es ging aufrecht auf zwei kurzen Beinen, wurde jedoch  
um den Torso durch einen Panzer geschützt. Um die Schultergegend gab es zwei Löcher im Panzer,  
durch die kurze Arme ragten, die in dreifingrige Hände mündeten. Oben ragte ein proportional  
gesehen riesiger Kopf hervor, der genau wie der eines Menschen zwei Augen, zwei Nasenlöcher und  
einen Mund hatte, ansonsten jedoch von der ledrigen Haut eines Reptils bedeckt war. Auf dem  
Schädel des Wesens wuchsen spärliche Schuppen, die eine Art Frisur bildeten und zudem als eine Art  
Fühler dienten, die es den Zork erlaubten auch das infrarote und ultraviolette Farbenspektrum  
wahrzunehmen.  
„Dies ist ein nackter männlicher Zork. Sie erkennen ihn an seiner grünen Hautfarbe. Weibliche Zork  
haben blaue Haut und weniger Haare. Da sich die Spezies ovipar fortpflanzt gibt es keine sichtbaren  
Genitalien. Zudem ist ihr Körper meist von Kleidung bedeckt. Dennoch ist diese Unterscheidung für  
Sie alle von größter Wichtigkeit. Die Zork sind sehr darauf bedacht, dass jedem Geschlecht der  
gebührende Respekt zukommt und sich dies auch in Begrüßungen und Ähnlichem manifestiert. Je  
nach Geschlecht ist beispielsweise eine andere Begrüßung oder Sprache angebracht. Sie haben Rituale  
für jede bestimmte Gelegenheit, dies ist ein Beispiel dafür, es gibt noch unzählige andere.“  
„Eine Frage“, warf Geordi LaForge ein. „Auf diesem Planeten gibt es eine klingonische Minderheit.  
Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass diese sich an solche Regeln hält. Wie konnten Klingonen und Zork so  
lange friedlich koexistieren?“  
„Und wie steht es mit dem Eintritt in die Föderation?“, wollte nun auch Deanna Troi wissen.  
„Außerhalb ihres Planeten ist es ganz und gar unmöglich, eine solche Kommunikation ohne  
Missverständnisse aufrechtzuerhalten. Man stelle sich nur den Dienst auf einem Raumschiff vor…“  
Data nickte.  
„Berechtigte Einwände. Nun ist es so, dass die Zork diese Regeln Außerplanetarier betreffend nicht so  
streng praktizieren. Sie gestehen jeder Kultur ihre eigenen Gesetze zu und respektieren das auch –  
solange man sich nicht unter ihresgleichen aufhält. Daher haben auch die Klingonen auf ihrem eigenen  
Stützpunkt mehr Freiheiten“  
„Und wo besteht das Problem?“ hakte Troi nach.  
„Bei uns“, schaltete sich nun Picard ein, der sich die meiste Zeit ruhig verhalten und zugehört hatte.  
„Wenn wir auf den Planeten beamen, werden wir uns verpflichten, die Zorker Gesetze zu befolgen,  
immerhin leben wir in ihrer Mitte. Dies bedeutet, gewisse Rituale haben dann auch für uns Geltung.  
Nur auf diese Art und Weise erhoffe ich mir ihr uneingeschränktes Vertrauen. Wir haben oft genug  
erlebt, dass Welten, die den Beitritt zur Föderation beantragten, irgendwelche dunklen Geheimnisse  
hatten,“ – bei diesen Worten musste er sofort an Doktor Beverly Crusher denken, die mit ihm an einer  
missglückte Mission auf Kesprytt III teilgenommen hatte, welche mit einer unerwünschten und  
peinlichen Gedankenverbindung von ihnen beiden endete. Und das war nur ein Beispiel von vielen.  
Genau in diesem Moment kam sie etwas atemlos in den Konferenzsaal, machte eine entschuldigende  
Geste und versuchte, so leise wie möglich zu sein. Normalerweise war sie nicht unpünktlich,  
weswegen Picard sie auch nicht mit einem Stirnrunzeln bedachte. Er würde später mit ihr sprechen.  
„Kurzum“, fuhr er daher nach einer kurzen Pause fort, „es ist unabdingbar, dass die Zork uns  
vertrauen. Immerhin verdächtigen sie die Klingonen, etwas Ungeheuerliches getan zu haben, und es ist  
unsere Aufgabe, herauszufinden, wie wahr diese Anschuldigungen sind. Und wir müssen schnell  
etwas gegen die Seuche unternehmen. Wenn wir uns für diese Mission ihren Gesetzen unterwerfen,  
zeigen wir ihnen, dass wir sie achten und ernst nehmen. Das könnte später von entscheidendem  
Vorteil sein.“  
„Ich kann dem nur zustimmen“, nahm Data seinen Vortrag wieder auf. „So, wie die Zork sich und ihre  
Kultur verstehen, ist es wichtig, dass sie das Gefühl haben, respektiert zu werden.“  
„Und was bedeutet das nun für das Außenteam selbst?“ stellte Dr. Crusher die Frage, die vermutlich  
alle beschäftigt hatte.  
Da sie sich in erster Linie mit der Seuche und möglichen Ursachen und Heilmitteln auseinandergesetzt  
hatte, hatte sie bisher wenig Zeit gehabt, sich mit der Kultur der Zork zu befassen, und hatte auch bei  
dieser Besprechung das meiste verpasst.  
„Das bedeutet vor allem, dass das Außenteam aufpassen muss, was es sagt oder tut. Wir sind hier, um  
zu helfen und nicht, um einen diplomatischen Konflikt zu verschärfen.“  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel ertönte.  
„Wir tun unsere Pflicht und versuchen, möglichst wenigen Parteien auf die Füße zu treten…“  
Der weitere Verlauf der Konferenz war weniger von Zwischenfragen geprägt. Data gab noch einen  
kurzen Überblick über die politische Lage von Zork XVIII und die Rolle, die ihm im Dominionkrieg  
zukam, als die Zork den Klingonen erlaubt hatten, auf dem Planeten einen Stützpunkt zu errichten. Bis  
zum Auftreten der Seuche hatte es keine nennenswerten Konflikte zwischen den beiden Völkern  
gegeben.  
Als es keine weiteren Zwischenfragen gab und das Wichtigste erklärt schien, beendete Picard die  
Konferenz. Sie hatten noch gut vier Stunden, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, und die Zeit war besser  
genutzt, wenn jeder noch ein wenig für sich alleine war.  
Alle Teilnehmer strömten aus dem Raum, alle bis auf eine Person. Picard musste ein Lächeln  
unterdrücken und nahm seinem Gegenüber die Worte aus dem Mund.  
„Du musst dich nicht für dein Zuspätkommen entschuldigen, Beverly.“  
„Das hatte ich nicht vor“, kam die überraschende Antwort. „Aber vielleicht bin ich dir eine Erklärung  
schuldig.“  
„Ist es eine gute?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Man hat uns Proben der Erreger der Seuche geschickt,  
und seither habe ich alles versucht, ein Heilmittel zu finden.“  
„Wenn es so einfach wäre, hätte man uns bestimmt nicht um Hilfe gerufen“, versuchte er sie zu  
trösten.  
„Ja, natürlich. Das Problem ist nur: Diese Viren, sie ähneln nichts, was ich irgendwo gesehen habe.  
Und doch… sind die Symptome ähnlich wie bei vielen Seuchen. Ich habe eben noch sämtliche  
Datenbanken durchforstet, ob sich vielleicht eine Querverbindung herstellen lässt. Der Computer ist  
jedoch noch nicht fertig mit den Berechnungen.“  
„Ich bin sicher, wenn jemand eine Lösung findet, dann du. Zur Not können wir auch noch Hilfe  
anfordern. Wichtig ist, dass die Sache mit den Klingonen geklärt wird.“  
„Ja, aber das ist dein Gebiet. Meines ist die Medizin.“  
„Es hängt zusammen. Vielleicht könnten uns die Klingonen sogar weiterhelfen – vorausgesetzt sie  
sind unschuldig.“  
„Du glaubst nicht daran?“  
„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll. Vielleicht ist der Krieg gegen das Dominion schuld, der so  
viele Werte in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert hat. Bis ich nicht den letzten Schimmer des Verdachts  
ausgeräumt habe, bin ich skeptisch.“  
„Aber die Klingonen waren wertvolle Verbündete im Krieg. Warum sollten sie sich jetzt plötzlich  
gegen uns wenden?“  
„Weil die Machtstruktur im Alphaquadranten neu verteilt wird. Da versucht natürlich jeder, Vorteile  
zu bekommen.“  
„Vielleicht hast du Recht.“  
„Um ganz ehrlich zu sein: ich würde alles dafür geben, nicht Recht zu haben.“  
„Wir werden sehen… auch wenn das vermutlich nur eine Binsenweisheit ist.“  
Er lächelte matt.  
„Ja, wir werden sehen.“  
„Es wird wohl besser sein, wenn ich noch ein wenig Zeit in die Erforschung dieser Krankheit  
stecke…“  
Mit diesen Worten stand Beverly auf, und Jean-Luc wusste genau, was sie meinte.  
„Und ich lese mir noch einmal die Forderungen der Zork und die Antwort der Klingonen durch.  
Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass etwas fehlt. Etwas, das beide Seiten verschweigen. Ich weiß  
nicht, welche Bedeutung ich dem zumessen soll. Aber besser ist es, das im Hinterkopf zu behalten.“  
Er stand ebenfalls auf und lächelte sie an.  
„Wir sehen uns im Transporterraum. Ruh dich noch aus. Das wird eine anstrengende Mission.“  
Sie erwiderte das Lächeln.  
„Du auch.“  
Damit verließ sie den Raum und ließ Jean-Luc alleine zurück.  
Er seufzte und wanderte gedankenverloren ans Fenster.  
Der Weltraum, unendliche Weiten – und manchmal unendliche Probleme.  
Nach dem unseligen Dominionkrieg war nichts mehr, wie es sein sollte.  
„Nervös?“  
Deanna Troi lächelte ermutigend, als William Riker sich neben sie in den Kommandosessel der  
Brücke fallen ließ und sie seine Emotionen nur zu deutlich spürte. Es war nicht mehr die alte, helle  
Brücke der Enterprise-D, auf der sie so viele Abenteuer erlebt hatten, sondern eine neue,  
zweckmäßigere, militärische. Aber es gab so vieles daran, was sie an früher erinnerte, dass sie sich  
nicht sicher war, ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte, oder noch mehr Grund zur Nostalgie haben sollte.  
Es gab keine Zivilisten mehr an Bord, was sie oft bedauerte, hatte sie doch als Counselor oft mit ihnen  
gearbeitet, aber wenigstens hatte sie noch all ihre Freunde um sich.  
„Warum?“ riss Will sie aus den Gedanken, die ihrer Frage gefolgt waren.  
„Du darfst dich um Diplomaten kümmern und zwar ganz alleine. Captain Picard ist dort unten auf sich  
alleine gestellt – aber du hier oben auch.“  
„Ich wage zu behaupten, dass Captain Picard die schwierigere Aufgabe hat. Ich muss nur ein  
Transportmittel zur Verfügung stellen. Was die Frage aufwirft, warum man ausgerechnet uns für eine  
solche Aufgabe abkommandiert…“  
„Vielleicht, weil diese Diplomaten eine herausragende Rolle einnehmen? Vergiss nicht, es sind die  
besten, die die Föderation momentan hat und auch die Konferenz scheint nicht ganz bedeutungslos zu  
sein. Es scheint um die Neustrukturierung unserer Bündnisse zu gehen.“  
„Trotzdem gibt es andere Schiffe als die Enterprise. Ich wäre lieber hier geblieben, mir ist nicht ganz  
wohl bei der Mission des Captains.“  
„Ich bin sicher, er wird auch ohne dich klar kommen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal.“  
Riker zuckte die Achseln.  
„Vermutlich hast du Recht, aber gerade hier habe ich ein ganz mieses Gefühl. Wir hatten noch zu  
wenig Zeit, uns mit den Zork auseinanderzusetzen. Wer weiß, ob wir sie nicht ungewollt beleidigen?“  
„Aus diesem Grund musst du auch nur ein paar Passagiere transportieren.“  
„Die könnte ich auch aus Versehen beleidigen…“  
„Aber nicht, ohne eine Mission aufs Spiel zu setzen. Du lieferst sie ab und siehst sie niemals wieder.“  
Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Was ist eigentlich mit dir, Deanna? Bist du nicht nervös?“  
„Doch“, gestand sie. „Aber meine Aufgabe ist nur, dem Captain begleitend zur Seite zu stehen. Die  
meiste Arbeit haben er und Beverly. Ich muss eigentlich nur herausfinden, ob die Klingonen lügen…“  
„Oder die Zork…“  
„Oder die Zork.“  
Sie stand seufzend auf.  
„Es wird besser sein, meine Sachen zu packen. In knapp vier Stunden beamen wir herunter und dann  
beginnt das Abenteuer erst.“  
„Viel Glück.“ Er sah sie ernst an und sie spürte, dass es ihm Leid tat, sie gehen zu lassen. Er hätte sie  
gerne an Bord und an seiner Seite behalten. Nicht nur, dass ihre alte Leidenschaft nach einem Besuch  
bei einem alterslosen Volk namens Ba’ku wieder neu entflammt war – sie spürte, dass es ihm schwer  
fiel auf ihren Rat verzichten zu müssen. Er war alleine auf sich gestellt, der ranghöchste Offizier und  
er konnte seiner Pflicht nicht nachkommen, den Captain zu verteidigen, sollte dieser in Gefahr  
geraten. Das nagte an ihm.  
„Deanna!“ rief er ihr nach, als sie den Turbolift am Ende der Brücke fast erreicht hatte.  
„Ja?“  
„Pass auf dich auf! Und auf den Captain!“ Sie spürte dass es ihm ernst war und lächelte erneut, wenn  
auch halbherzig.  
„Ich gebe mir große Mühe. Aber Beverly ist ja auch noch dabei…“  
Nachdenklich blickte Lieutenant Commander Worf auf sein Bat’leth. Es ging um eine ernste Sache  
und er würde seinem eigenen Volk auf möglicherweise feindseliger Basis begegnen.  
Die Nachricht von Captain Picard war sehr ernst gewesen und er fühlte sich geehrt, nach all der langen  
Zeit noch von ihm um Hilfe gebeten zu werden. Nach dem Ende des Dominionkrieges hatte er Deep  
Space Nine verlassen – zu viele negative Erinnerungen hingen an dieser Raumstation, am allermeisten  
der Tod seiner Frau Jadzia Dax.  
Er hatte sie geliebt und die Tatsache, dass die neue Wirtin des Dax-Symbionten Ezri mit dem  
Stationsarzt Bashir intim wurde, hatte es für ihn nicht gerade einfacher gemacht. Als man ihm dann  
einen diplomatischen Posten auf Qo’noS angeboten hatte, hatte er zugesagt. Es gab nichts mehr zu  
verlieren und er hatte Abstand gebraucht.  
Bald jedoch hatte er bemerkt, dass ihn dieser Posten auf Dauer langweilte und er hatte bereits einmal  
einen Grund gefunden, zur Enterprise zurückzukehren. Nun bot ihm Captain Picard erneut eine  
Möglichkeit und Worf wusste, dass er diese Bitte nicht hatte ausschlagen können.  
Zork… der Name kam ihm entfernt bekannt vor. General Martok hatte den Namen während des  
Krieges einige Male erwähnt, nur flüchtig und immer nur in Bezug auf die klingonische Militärbasis,  
welche auf dem Planeten unterhalten wurde. Es verwunderte Worf fast, dass dies alles nun von solcher  
Signifikanz war.  
Sofort, nachdem Picard ihm eine kurze Missionsbeschreibung gesendet hatte, hatte er einige  
Beziehungen spielen lassen, um herauszufinden, was dort vor sich ging. Er hatte nur wenig in  
Erfahrung bringen können – aber vielleicht konnte er mehr bewegen, wenn er persönlich anwesend  
war.  
Sein Transporter ging in zwei Stunden und dann würde er vier Tage benötigen, bis er Zork XVIII  
erreicht hätte. Zeit genug, alles noch einmal zu überdenken, Zeit genug sich auf ein Wiedersehen mit  
alten Freunden vorzubereiten, Zeit genug, die Schatten der Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen.  
Er packte das Bat’leth schließlich ein.


	2. II

Als das Summen der Transporter verstummt war, befand sich das Außenteam auf einer großen  
Rasenfläche, die von Wegen und Blumenbeeten umsäumt war. Seltsam geformte Bänke waren  
sporadisch über das Gebiet verteilt – sie sahen aus als könnte sich nur eine Person mit Rückenpanzer  
bequem auf sie setzen. Ungefähr 200 Meter nördlich von ihnen, begannen fremdartige  
Gebäudekomplexe, einige hundert Meter südlich war das Areal durch eine Mauer abgegrenzt – es ging  
dort steil in die Tiefe.  
Captain Picard und seine Leute hatten jedoch wenig Zeit, sich die Naturschönheiten von Klanazna, der  
Hauptstadt des nördlichen Kontinents von Zork XVIII und Sitz der Regierung, näher anzusehen, denn  
sofort kam eine mehrköpfige Delegation auf sie zugeeilt.  
Dann eben später…  
Es waren alle männliche Zork, elegant und zeremoniell gekleidet.  
„Captain Picard, welch eine Freude mir Ihr Eintreffen bereitet!“  
Der Anführer verbeugte sich tief und Picard tat es ihm gleich.  
„Ich werde Präsident Arknuz gerufen und bin bemüht Ihnen bei allem dienlich zu sein.“  
„Ich habe Ihr Kommuniqué erhalten und freue mich, Sie persönlich kennen zu lernen, Präsident.“  
„Das Vergnügen liegt ganz auf meiner Seite, Captain. Lassen Sie mich den Vorschlag machen, uns mit  
der Begrüßungszeremonie zu beeilen, da dringendere Angelegenheiten drängen.“  
„Einverstanden…“  
Der Captain bedeutete seinem Team, der Delegation zu folgen, die nun das Hauptgebäude ansteuerte.  
Die Begrüßungszeremonie… Data hatte ihm dazu die wichtigsten Fakten genannt und innerlich  
seufzte er. Es wäre besser sofort mit der Arbeit zu beginnen, aber diese Leute pochten so sehr auf  
ihren Ritualen. Wenigstens gab es kein Heilungsritual, das die Arbeit des Medoteams erschwert hätte.  
Aber er musste das Spiel mitmachen, sie hatten geschworen, sich an die Regeln der Zork zu halten.  
Counselor Troi sah zu ihm hinüber und wirkte belustigt.  
Sie hatte seine Gedanken gelesen…  
Arknuz hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Man hatte die Begrüßungszeremonie wirklich stark verkürzt.  
Ging Datas Beschreibung von mindestens vier Stunden aus, waren sie hier innerhalb einer Stunde  
fertig. Der Präsident hatte versichert, es handle sich um eine Notfallzeremonie, genau für solche Fälle  
wie diesen konzipiert, und man würde somit gegen keine Regeln verstoßen, was den Captain sehr  
beruhigte.  
Man hatte den Offizieren zuerst weiche Sitzkissen zur Verfügung gestellt, die auch für Humanoide  
benutzbar erschienen und so setzten sie sich höflich hin. Dann wurde eine Kleinigkeit zu essen  
serviert, während zunächst der Präsident, später aber auch der Captain kurze Reden hielten.  
Picard musste zwar improvisieren, hatte aber ungefähr im Kopf, was er sagen wollte und so konnte er  
sich um die Zeremonie herummanövieren, ohne jemanden zu beleidigen.  
Als die Anwesenden schließlich einander vorgestellt worden waren und der Captain darauf hinwies,  
dass in einigen Tagen noch ein weiteres Crewmitglied eintreffen würde, welches ihnen die Arbeit  
möglicherweise erleichtern wurde, bekam die Starfleet-Delegation ihre Zimmer zugewiesen und  
wurde gebeten, so schnell wie möglich in den Konferenzraum zurückzukehren, nachdem sie abgelegt  
hatten. Picard hatte darum gebeten, dass man den klingonischen Botschafter einbestellte, damit dieser  
selbst Stellung zu den Vorwürfen beziehen konnte und da die Zork dieser Bitte nachgekommen waren,  
sollte bald eine kurze Besprechung stattfinden.  
„Ich bin froh, wenn wir endlich anfangen können.“  
Deanna Troi drehte sich auf dem Korridor um und sah den entnervten Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin  
Beverly.  
Beide Frauen waren nun auf dem Rückweg aus ihren Quartieren, um an der anberaumten Konferenz  
teilzunehmen.  
„Die Zork haben uns ja wirklich freundlich empfangen“, versuchte Deanna den Ärger der Ärztin  
abzuschwächen, konnte aber verstehen, was diese so irritierte.  
„Ohne Zweifel – aber ich möchte nicht wissen, wie viele von ihnen in dieser Stunde ein Stadium ihrer  
Krankheit überschritten haben, in dem ihnen nicht mehr zu helfen ist…“  
„Wir haben geschworen uns an ihre Gesetze zu halten und wenn es ihr Wunsch ist…“  
„… leisten wir ihm Folge. Ich weiß. Ich hatte noch ein Gespräch mit Jean-Luc. Ich kann nur hoffen,  
sie haben so etwas nicht bei der Heilung ihrer Kranken – irgendeinen Heilungstanz der vor der Gabe  
der Medizin vollführt werden muss.“  
„Ich kann dich beruhigen, so etwas nicht in den Unterlagen gefunden zu haben.“  
„Das beruhigt mich – zumindest ein wenig. Was steht jetzt eigentlich genau an? Ich habe bei der  
Zeremonie nicht immer zugehört – ich war in Gedanken schon wieder bei dem Virus. Die  
Wissenschaft hat uns gelehrt, dass fast jede Krankheit heilbar ist, wenn man das richtige Gegenmittel  
findet. Meistens waren wir erfolgreich, auch wenn es knapp war. Ich möchte diesen Zork wirklich  
helfen…“  
„Wir alle wollen das, Beverly. Niemand kann bei so etwas tatenlos daneben stehen. Wir wollen aber  
zunächst hören, was der klingonische Botschafter zu sagen hat. Vielleicht kann er uns ja helfen. Wenn  
nicht, wird man dich und das Medoteam wohl in eines der Krankenhäuser oder Forschungslabore  
schicken, während der Captain, Worf und ich hoffen, die Krise zu entschärfen.“  
„Etwas Ähnliches habe ich mir bereits gedacht. Ich hatte nur gehofft, bis dahin etwas mehr in der  
Hand zu haben, das ist alles.“  
„Ich kann dich gut verstehen…“  
Die Betazoidin versuchte, ermutigend auszusehen und Beverly nickte ihr zur Bestätigung zu.  
„Danke Deanna. Dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob der Botschafter neue Erkenntnisse bringt…“  
Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie die Tür zum Konferenzsaal.  
Als sie den Raum betraten, waren der Captain, Präsident Arknuz und einige Zork, sowie der  
klingonische Botschafter dieser Welt mit einer kleinen Delegation bereits anwesend und unterhielten  
sich gedämpft.  
Sobald sie eingetreten waren, nickte man ihnen freundlich zu und bat sie, sich zu setzen, dann wurde  
hinter ihnen die Tür verschlossen. Sie kamen der Aufforderung sofort nach und warteten, was  
geschehen würde  
„Wie es scheint, sind wir jetzt vollständig“, meinte der Klingone, der sich kurz darauf als Korang  
vorstellte. „Mit wem haben wir noch das Vergnügen, Captain Picard?“  
Picard lächelte höflich.  
„Erlauben Sie mir, Ihnen Doktor Beverly Crusher und Counselor Deanna Troi vorzustellen. Beide sind  
fähige Mitglieder meiner Crew und wir hoffen, gemeinsam das Problem lösen zu können, das Sie hier  
haben.“  
„Mutige Worte, Captain, mutige Worte. Aber Sie haben recht, wir werden sehen…“  
„Tun Sie nicht so scheinheilig“, mischte sich Arknuz ein. „Sie haben doch erst den Zwietracht gesät!“  
„Ich weiß nicht wovon Sie sprechen. Im Übrigen muss ich mich nicht beleidigen lassen.“  
„Meine Herren!“ griff Picard ein. „Streit bringt niemandem etwas. Wir sollten alles der Reihe nach  
besprechen. Korang, Sie kennen sicher die Vorwürfe, die die Zork gegen Sie und Ihr Volk erheben!“  
„Lügen, nichts als Lügen!“ zischte der Klingone.  
„Wir werden sehen. Wir möchten Ihnen zunächst einige Fragen stellen!“  
„Aber natürlich, deswegen bin ich ja hier. Ich will mir nur keine weiteren Unterstellungen anhören  
müssen.“  
„In Ordnung, Botschafter… In diesem Fall übergebe ich an meinen Leitenden Medizinischen Offizier.  
Doktor?“  
Beverly nickte Picard und dem Klingonen zu.  
„Botschafter, der Virus, der momentan auf Zork grassiert, weist folgende Symptome auf: Zunächst  
eine leichte Verfärbung der Gliedmaßen. Später Verwirrung und Halluzinationen, bis ein Totalausfall  
des Nervensystems mit Todesfolge eintritt. Bisher scheinen nur Zork davon betroffen zu sein, aber  
kennen Sie vielleicht ähnliche Fälle oder Symptome bei Klingonen? Könnte das Virus mutiert sein?“  
„Darüber weiß ich leider nichts, Doktor. Wir Klingonen haben mit dieser Seuche nicht das Geringste  
zu tun. Weder die Symptome noch Ihre Theorien kommen mir bekannt vor – und infiziert haben wir  
bestimmt niemanden.“  
„Ich verstehe, vielen Dank. Eine Sache noch, Botschafter…“  
Sie holte ein PADD hervor, das sie in ihrer Umhängetasche verborgen hatte.  
„Sie haben doch bestimmt Wissenschaftler auf Ihrer Militärbasis?“  
„Das ist richtig.“  
„Könnten Sie dies eventuell weiterleiten? Vielleicht kann einer von ihnen etwas damit anfangen…“  
Korang verzog das Gesicht.  
„Das bezweifele ich. Aber im Namen unserer guten Beziehungen…“  
„Welche guten Beziehungen?“ rief Arknuz dazwischen. „Sehen Sie nicht, dass er lügt, Captain?“  
„Präsident Arknuz, bitte…“ Picard hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Lassen Sie ihn ausreden.  
Botschafter?“  
„… im Namen unserer guten Beziehungen werde ich Ihrer Bitte nachkommen.“ Er lächelte, sodass  
man seine scharfen, klingonischen Zähne sah, nahm dann von Beverly das PADD entgegen und  
steckte es ein. „Versprechen kann ich jedoch nichts.“  
Picard lächelte nun ebenfalls.  
„Wir wissen die Geste zu schätzen und bedanken uns.“ Dann wandte sich der Captain dem Präsidenten  
zu. „Präsident, wie lange schon gibt es Beziehungen zwischen Ihnen und den Klingonen?“  
„Schon seit sehr langer Zeit. Unser Planet liegt in der Nähe ihres Imperiums und es gibt schon seit  
langem diplomatische Beziehungen. Wir haben ihnen sogar gestattet, während des Dominionkrieges  
eine Basis hier zu errichten, die sie immer noch unterhalten – und wir haben es toleriert, dass sie sich  
nicht an unsere Gesetze halten und unsere Rituale missachten.“  
Picard warf einen kurzen Blick zu Deanna Troi, die mit ernstem Gesicht zuhörte und er ahnte, dass sie  
möglicherweise einiges zu berichten hatte, wenn die Konferenz vorüber war. Dann bedeutete er dem  
Präsidenten fortzufahren.  
„Aber was geschah dann, wenn Ihre Beziehungen so gut waren…“  
„Sie sind es immer noch“, unterbrach Korang mit Bestimmtheit in der Stimme.  
„Natürlich, Botschafter“, war der Captain sofort ein. „Was geschah dann?“  
„Ich habe es Ihnen doch bereits mitgeteilt, Ihnen und Ihrer Föderation!“  
„Ja, aber ich möchte, dass Korang es ebenfalls hört.“  
„Na schön. Wir stellen einen Beitrittsantrag zur Föderation, wie Sie wissen. Und kurze Zeit später gab  
es die ersten Fälle von Erkrankungen…“  
„Zufall!“ rief der Klingone, aber Arknuz ließ sich dieses Mal nicht unterbrechen.  
„… die ersten Fälle von Erkrankungen. Und jede einzelne dieser ersten Infektionen geschah, nachdem  
der betreffende Patient Kontakt mit Klingonen hatte. Ist das noch Zufall?“  
Picard sah die Überraschung in den Gesichtern seiner beiden Offizierinnen aufblitzen und auch er  
selbst musste aufpassen, dass man ihm die Verwunderung nicht sofort ansah.  
„Das ist mir neu, Präsident. Können Sie das erläutern?“  
„Wie ich bereits sagte – die Verbindungen zwischen unseren Völkern waren bisher immer gut. Die  
Klingonen hatten die Erlaubnis hier zu leben und viele von ihnen wurden sesshafter. Um die  
Militärbasis gab es schnell eine kleine Anzahl von Restaurants, Läden und Kasinos. Sie waren uns  
willkommen und wir schätzten die Abwechslung – aber nun, nachdem jeder Kranke, den wir  
überprüften, nachweislich in einem klingonischen Etablissement gewesen war, werden wir darüber  
nachdenken!“  
„Was soll das schon heißen? Es wäre doch mehr als geschäftsschädigend, wenn wir unsere Kunden  
solcherart vergraulen?“ knurrte Korang. „Glauben Sie ihm kein Wort. Ich sage Ihnen, es ist Zufall!“  
Der Captain ließ sich nicht beirren.  
„Hat man die Speisen in den Restaurants untersuchen lassen? Haben die Infizierten was gegessen?“  
„Nein Captain! Die Klingonen haben darauf bestanden, dass ihre Speisen in Ordnung seien und darauf  
verwiesen, dass niemand von ihnen erkrankte. Dabei ist es offensichtlich, dass sie einen anderen  
Metabolismus haben, als wir Zork!“  
„Captain, wir haben unsere Speisen bereits analysiert und den Zork die Ergebnisse zur Verfügung  
gestellt. Aber wir wollten eine Panik vermeiden!“ meldete sich Korang wieder zu Wort.  
„Woher wollen wir wissen, dass die Ergebnisse nicht gefälscht wurden? Wenn Tausende in  
Lebensgefahr schweben, lässt sich eine Panik wohl nicht mehr verhindern!“ schnaubte Arknuz.  
„Korang, würden Sie gestatten, dass unser Doktor die Speisen analysiert?“ versuchte Picard die beiden  
Streithähne wieder zu beschwichtigen.  
„Sie wurden inzwischen verzehrt, da nichts an ihnen zu finden war. Es gibt aber möglicherweise noch  
ein paar Proben in unseren Laboratorien, die ich Ihnen gerne zukommen lasse, wenn sie sich  
auftreiben lassen.“  
„Das würde ich sehr zu schätzen wissen!“  
„Natürlich Captain!“ Erneut lächelte Korang wohlwollend. „Gibt es noch weitere Dinge, bei denen ich  
behilflich sein kann?“  
„Momentan nicht, Botschafter. Nur die, um die ich Sie gebeten habe. Sollte mir noch etwas einfallen,  
werde ich mich mit Ihnen in Verbindung setzen.“  
„Jederzeit!“  
Für Captain Picard war die Konferenz damit beendet. Er hatte die Fragen gestellt, die er dem  
Botschafter und dem Präsidenten stellen wollte, hatte neue Teile für das große Rätsel erhalten und  
musste nun darüber nachdenken. Vor allem aber war er an Deanna Trois Bericht interessiert.  
Nach Zorker Tradition wurde Korang mit dem Ritual des Abschieds entlassen und als er gegangen  
war, erhob sich auch Arknuz, um den Saal zu verlassen. Er schien aufgerührt und nachdenklich, vor  
allem aber noch immer misstrauisch dem Klingonen gegenüber zu sein.  
Sobald auch er die Tür hinter sich zuzog, wandte Picard sich zu seinen beiden Offizierinnen um.  
„Bericht Counselor!“  
„Korang lügt, Captain“, erwiderte die Betazoidin sofort, sie als hätte sie nur darauf gewartet, diese  
Information loszuwerden. „Er weiß mehr, als er zugibt. Aber, und das ist seltsam – er wirkte als wollte  
er wirklich kooperieren. Dennoch, gerade auf Beverlys Fragen hat er mit Lügen geantwortet. Ich  
denke, die Zork haben mit ihrem Misstrauen recht, auch wenn ich nicht so weit gehen würde und den  
Klingonen Sabotage unterstellen. Wir alle wissen, was das bedeutet. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Worf  
möglicherweise mehr Erfolg hat, etwas von ihnen zu erfahren. Auf jeden Fall sollten wir sie im Auge  
behalten – es ist nicht alles so harmonisch, wie es scheint.“  
Erschöpft und frustriert rieb sich der Captain die Stirn.  
„Ich habe es geahnt. Es gibt keine einfachen Lösungen. Danke für den Bericht, Counselor!“  
Dann stand er auf.  
Es gab nun noch mehr, über das er nachdenken musste, dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, neue  
Anhaltspunkte erhalten zu halten. Es stellte sich nur die Frage, inwieweit diese in einer Sackgasse  
führen konnten – und die Zeit lief ihnen davon.


	3. III

„Ist alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit?“  
William Riker setzte ein gewinnendes Lächeln auf.  
„Das Quartier ist ein wenig eng“, kam die näselnde Antwort von Botschafter Tolin. „Könnten Sie  
nicht veranlassen, dass mir ein größeres zugeteilt wird, so wie es meiner Position gebührt? Zudem bin  
ich nicht gerade damit einverstanden, dass ich in nächster Nähe mit diesem… Bolianer vekehre.“  
„Ich fürchte, das ist unmöglich. Sie werden mit diesem Vorlieb nehmen müssen, Sir!“  
Es kostete den Commander jede erdenkliche Anstrengung, höflich zu bleiben. Was hätte er nicht alles  
gegeben, um Deanna Troi an seiner Seite zu haben.  
Die vier Botschafter, der Andorianer Tolin, die Vulkanierin T’Lari, der Bolianer Barum Tel und der  
Mensch Erik Olsen waren sicher an Bord gekommen und bis auf Tolin hatten inzwischen auch alle ihr  
Quartier zugewiesen bekommen. Er hatte davon gehört, dass Tolin und Barum Tel sich nicht wirklich  
grün waren, was wohl auf Streitigkeiten aus der Vergangenheit zurückging. Dass es also vollkommen  
reibungslos zugehen würde, war von vornherein eine Illusion gewesen, sodass Riker jetzt nicht  
übermäßig überrascht war.  
Diese Botschafter waren die besten Diplomaten, die die Föderation zu bieten hatte, aber sie ließen sich  
ihre Fähigkeiten auch gut bezahlen und wollten förmlich auf Händen getragen werden.  
Auch das war nichts Neues für Riker. Es fiel ihm nur schwer, mit solchen Verhaltensweisen  
umzugehen, sodass er immer froh gewesen war, wenn sich Captain Picard um solche Passagiere  
gekümmert hatte.  
Aber auch das gehört zu den Pflichten eines kommandierenden Offiziers. Du musst nur höflich  
bleiben.  
„Sie müssen verstehen“, fügte er noch hinzu, „dass die Enterprise kein reines Passagierschiff ist,  
sondern für den Kampf gebaut wurde. Zwar sind die Kriegsjahre inzwischen vorbei, aber es steckt uns  
allen noch in den Knochen.“  
„Ich verstehe, Commander“, entgegnete Tolin. „Ich werde also hiermit Vorlieb nehmen. Aber  
begeistert bin ich nicht. Und seien Sie versichert, wenn dieser Bolianer auch nur einen falschen Schritt  
macht…“  
„Ich danke Ihnen, Sir! Sollte es sonst noch etwas geben, wobei ich Ihnen helfen kann, so lassen Sie es  
mich wissen.“  
„Glauben Sie, das werde ich!“  
Mit diesen Worten zog sich der Andorianer in sein zugewiesenes Quartier zurück und Riker atmete  
auf. Er hatte die erste Hürde umschifft. Aber erst, wenn er diese Leute sicher an ihr Ziel gebracht  
hatte, konnte er sich zurücklehnen und beglückwünschen – und das würde noch ein paar Tage dauern.  
Er hoffte, dass man die Enterprise unbehelligt an ihr Ziel kommen lassen würde, denn er hatte kein  
Interesse, noch Umwege zu machen.  
Er zog es vor, auf die Brücke zurückzukehren und so wenig wie möglich an diese Diplomaten zu  
denken.  
Als sich die Tür hinter Korang schloss, herrschte für einen kurzen Moment komplette Dunkelheit im  
Raum.  
„Licht!“  
Es wurde hell.  
Die Zork waren ziemlich schlau, Starfleet verständigt zu haben, aber etwas anderes hatte er von einem  
Volk, das den Föderationsbeitritt plante, eigentlich nicht erwartet.  
Captain Picard und sein Team hatten eindeutig die richtigen Fragen gestellt und er hatte aufpassen  
müssen, dass er sich nicht verriet.  
Sie hatten ein Problem – und zwar ein ganz gewaltiges.  
Er musste handeln.  
Schnell griff er zum Kommunikationsterminal, befand er sich doch in seinem eigenen Raum in der  
Militärbasis.  
„Verbinde mich mit Tarnga!“  
Es dauerte einen kurzen Augenblick, bis das Gesicht einer älteren Klingonin auf dem Bildschirm  
erschien und es war deutlich, dass sie nicht allzu erfreut war, Korang zu sehen.  
„Was gibt es?“  
„Starfleet ist hier. Und sie sind ein bisschen besser ausgerüstet, wie die Zork. Wie weit seid ihr?“  
„Wir haben große Schwierigkeiten. Einigen unfähigen Technikern sind Fehler unterlaufen, sodass die  
bisherige Arbeit umsonst war. Es läuft leider nicht nach Plan!“  
„Verdammt! Sie werden uns schneller auf der Spur sein, als uns lieb ist!“  
„Ich tue mein bestes, aber ich kann es dir nicht versprechen. Tarnga Ende.“  
Korang lehnte sich zurück. Das lief gar nicht gut. Und wenn sie aufflogen, dann würde es große  
Probleme geben…  
Beverly Crusher erschrak. Ja, man hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass diese Seuche die Zork dahinraffte,  
vergleichbar mit einer Pestepidemie auf der Erde, aber dass es so schlimm war, hatte sie nicht  
geglaubt.  
Die junge Zork neben ihr sah sie besorgt an.  
„Doktor?“  
Man hatte Beverly, wie ausgemacht, so schnell wie möglich in das größte Krankenhaus der Hauptstadt  
Klanazna gebracht. Die angrenzende Universität bot genügend Forschungsmöglichkeiten und bereits  
jetzt waren die Ärzte und Forscher rund um die Uhr auf den Beinen ohne Erfolg zu haben. Noch  
schlimmer, die meisten wurden in dieser Atmosphäre früher oder später selbst vom Virus ergriffen,  
sodass der Bestand an medizinischem Personal der Zork langsam aber stetig schrumpfte. Hoffentlich  
erging es den Ärzten der Enterprise besser…  
„Ja?“ wandte Beverly sich an die junge Zorkärztin mit Namen Azluna.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Das hier übertrifft meine kühnsten Erwartungen.“  
Vor den beiden Frauen breiteten sich Bettenreihen um Bettenreihen aus, man hatte die Kranken  
inzwischen nicht mehr getrennt untergebracht, sondern versuchte, so viele wie möglich irgendwie zu  
betreuen. Viele halluzinierten, einige schrien und alle litten. Es war furchtbar.  
„Wir sind mit unserer Weisheit am Ende“, seufzte Azluna und nickte dann den Ärztinnen und  
Krankenpflegerinnen zu, die an ihr vorbeihuschten und bisweilen einen Bericht daließen. Dies war  
eine rein weibliche Station, die für männliche Patienten war einige Stockwerke über ihnen. Auch wenn  
Beverly sich nicht an diese Gesetze halten musste, hatte sie beschlossen, das Medoteam nach  
Geschlecht zu trennen. Man wusste nie, wie ihre Gastgeber im Stillen darüber dachten.  
„Ich verstehe, was Sie meinen“, erwiderte die Ärztin der Enterprise. „Ich selbst habe mich anhand der  
Daten, die Sie mir gesendet haben ebenfalls schon mit dem Virus auseinandergesetzt. Ich weiß, dass es  
sich scheinbar jeder Analyse entzieht.“  
Azluna neigte den Kopf.  
„Wir hatten gehofft…“ Sie pausierte, sah Beverly an und nahm ihren Satz dann doch wieder auf…  
„Wir hofften, die Föderation wäre etwas erfolgreicher. Es tut mir leid.“  
„Dass muss Ihnen nicht Leid tun, “ hielt Beverly sofort dagegen. Wir wurden um Hilfe gebeten und  
wir haben vor, diese Hilfe zu leisten. Während die Zork auf sich alleine gestellt waren, steht uns das  
medizinische Wissen vieler Welten zur Verfügung. Kein Wunder, dass Sie hofften, bis zu unserer  
Ankunft, hätten wir ein Heilmittel gefunden. Aber nichtsdestotrotz geben wir nicht auf.“  
Beverly überlegte, die Zorkärztin über Worfs geplante Mission zu informieren, entschied sich dann  
aber dagegen. Auf dem Planeten herrschte sowieso bereits eine anti-klingonische Atmosphäre, zudem  
war auch hier ungewiss, ob er etwas finden könnte oder würde. Dass man die Klingonen zu Unrecht  
beschuldigte, war immer noch eine Möglichkeit – eine auf die sie alle hofften und die trotz Korangs  
Lügen, noch nicht ganz ausgeschlossen war.  
Sie entschied sich, den Faden wieder aufzunehmen.  
„Aufgrund der schieren Menge an Daten, haben Sie der Enterprise nur die wichtigsten zukommen  
lassen, wäre es möglich einen umfassenden Blick auf die Archive, auf alles was mit diesem Virus zu  
tun hat, zu werfen?“  
„Natürlich!“ Azluna wirkte auf einmal wieder optimistischer, wie als hätte sie daran überhaupt nicht  
mehr bedacht. „Bitte folgen Sie mir!“  
Sie wies mit der Hand darauf hin, wo sie wünschte, dass Beverly ihr folgte und die Chefärztin der  
Enterprise kam dieser Aufforderung nach und bedeutete dem im Raum verteilten Frauen des  
Medoteams, es ihr gleichzutun.  
Picards Türsummer piepte und als er öffnete, erblickte er einen jungen Zork, der sich  
zusammenkauerte und dann hastig das ehrenwerte Ritual zur Begrüßung hoher Würdenträger hinter  
sich brachte. Er wirkte aufgeregt.  
„Was gibt es?“  
„Soeben ist ein Shuttle auf unserem Raumhafen gelandet mit einem Klingonen an Bord, der wünscht,  
Sie zu sehen!“  
Es war dem Zork sichtlich unangenehm und er erschauerte bei dem Wort ‚Klingone’.  
Worf! schoss es Picard sofort durch den Kopf.  
„Wo befindet er sich jetzt?“  
„Bei seinem Shuttle. Wir haben uns vorbehalten, ihm die Einreise zu verweigern, bis wir sicherstellen  
konnten, dass er die Wahrheit sagt. Wir brauchen nicht noch klingonische Spione, die aus unserem  
Leid Profit schlagen.“  
„Ja…, ja natürlich!“ erwiderte der Captain schnell. „Bitte bringen Sie mich zu ihm. Es handelt sich  
hierbei um einen meiner Offiziere, der uns bei der Aufklärung des Falles behilflich sein kann.“  
„Sie haben Klingonen in Ihrer Crew?“  
„Nur diesen einen und sein Fall ist… anders.“  
Es oblag dem Captain nicht, Worfs Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen. Dieses Recht hatte nur der  
Klingone selbst. Daher sagte Picard kein weiteres Wort und der Zork schien auch keine weitere  
Erklärung zu erwarten.  
Er folgte ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort.  
Konzentriert starrte Worf auf sein Gepäck und versuchte sich seine Wut nicht anmerken zu lassen. Der  
Empfang war mehr als frostig gewesen und man ließ ihn nun schon gefühlte Stunden warten,  
unbeeindruckt davon, dass er Föderationsbürger und Sternenflottenoffizier war.  
Er versuchte sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, warum er hier war und was seine Aufgabe war, um so  
besser verstehen zu können, warum die Zork ihn so behandelten.  
Auch wenn seine Papiere etwas anderes sagten, er war ein Klingone und nach den vergangenen  
Ereignissen war ihr Misstrauen gegenüber Vertretern seines Volkes eigentlich nur verständlich.  
Dennoch ärgerte es ihn. Er war hier um zu helfen, aber das konnte er nur, wenn man ihn auch seine  
Arbeit machen ließ.  
Da man ihn in absehbarer Zeit nicht weggehen lassen würde, beschloss er weiterzuwarten.  
Irgendwann hörte eine vertraute Stimme.  
„Lassen Sie mich durch, Sie halten ein Mitglied meiner Crew fest, das ich eigens für diese Mission  
angefordert hatte!“  
Captain Picard!  
„Verzeihung Captain, wie ihnen Shralaz vielleicht schon sagte, sind wir etwas vorsichtiger geworden.  
Wir wollten sichergehen, dass seine Geschichte stimmt. Er kann uns lange erzählen, wer er ist.“  
„Schon gut!“  
Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür zu Worfs Wartesaal und Picard trat mit zwei männlichen Zork in  
Uniform ein.  
„Worf!“  
„Captain!“  
Die beiden Männer nickten sich respektvoll zu.  
„Ich bin froh, dass sie hier sind!“ fuhr der Captain fort und Worf ahnte, dass es Probleme gegeben  
hatte.  
„Ich habe mich beeilt!“ erwiderte er vorsichtig. Es war besser, wenn die Zork nicht alles wussten – zu  
ihrem eigenen Schutz. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“  
„Es wird ein kurzes Ankunftsritual geben, dann werde ich Ihnen berichten.“  
„Verstanden.“  
Einen Moment überlegte der Klingone zu fragen, was es mit diesem Ritual auf sich hatte, aber er  
verstand schnell, dass er sich diese Frage besser aufhob. Er erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass in seiner  
Missionsbeschreibung etwas von der ritualisierten Lebensweise dieses Volkes stand. Und dass man  
sich entschlossen hatte, sich dem zu fügen. Wollte er ihren Respekt, hatte er zu kooperieren, egal, was  
er persönlich davon hielt.  
Grummelnd fügte er sich seinem Schicksal.


	4. IV

„Commander! Ich verlange eine Erklärung!“  
William Riker hatte größte Mühe, seine Gereiztheit nicht zu zeigen und dachte jedes Mal voller  
Bewunderung an Picard zurück, der ein Naturtalent war, wenn es darum ging, schwierige Personen zu  
meistern.  
Botschafter Erik Olsen war wütend in den Gesellschaftsraum der Enterprise gestürmt – das was man  
immer noch Zehn Vorne nannte, weniger wegen seiner Lage, als im Gedenken an die guten alten  
Zeiten – wo Riker sich gerade von seiner Schicht erholte und mit Geordi LaForge noch ein Glas  
Syntheol trank.  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun?“ Der Commander versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.  
„Meine Notizen! Sie wurden gestohlen! Sie sind unauffindbar“  
Auf einmal war jede Langeweile und Gereiztheit wie weggeblasen! Und dabei hatte Riker geglaubt, er  
hatte eine ruhige Mission auszuführen. Auch der Chefingenieur neben ihm sah interessiert auf.  
„Was sagen Sie da?“  
„Meine Notizen! All das, was ich mir für die Konferenz notiert habe! Es ist nicht mehr in meinem  
Quartier! Wie ist so etwas möglich? Sie haben doch schließlich eine Sicherheitsabteilung!“  
Im ersten Moment war Riker vor den Kopf gestoßen.  
Er hatte niemals daran gedacht, dass es bei einem föderationsinternen Passagiertransfer erhöhte  
Sicherheit hätte notwendig sein sollen – die Botschafter hatten keinen Streit miteinander und auch  
sonst schien alles routinemäßig abzulaufen. Aber eigentlich hätte er es wissen müssen, jahrelange  
Erfahrung hätte es ihn lehren müssen. Auf der Enterprise durfte man nichts als selbstverständlich  
annehmen.  
„Ich habe niemals die Notwendigkeit für erhöhte Sicherheit gesehen. Und da wir Ihre Privatsphäre  
achten…“  
„Seien Sie nicht albern! Sie wussten, dass wichtige Personen an Bord kommen würden. Rechtfertigt  
das nicht automatisch eine erhöhte Sicherheit?“  
„Sie ist im Protokoll nur dann vorgeschrieben, wenn wir es mit unbekannten Spezies oder streitenden  
Parteien zu tun haben. Beides war in Ihrem Fall nicht gegeben!“  
Olsen senkte die Hände und starrte Riker wütend an.  
„Ich werde den Vorfall melden!“  
„Wie Sie wollen. Ich hatte jedoch vor, eine Untersuchung einzuleiten. Wollen Sie nicht wenigstens so  
lange abwarten?“  
Der Botschafter schwieg, gab aber schließlich keine Antwort, sondern kehrte Riker und LaForge den  
Rücken zu und verschwand.  
Als der den Gesellschaftsraum verlassen hatte, drehte sich der momentane Kommandant der  
Enterprise zu einem Ingenieur um.  
„Was halten Sie hiervon?“  
„Glauben Sie, die anderen Botschafter können etwas damit zu tun haben? Ich schließe zunächst einmal  
Personal von der Enterprise aus – wir hatten, soweit ich das überblicken konnte, in den letzten drei  
Monaten keinen Crewtransfer und der Befehl, die Botschafter zu eskortieren, kam erst vor drei  
Wochen. Es kann sich meiner Ansicht nach, niemand vorsätzlich auf das Schiff versetzt haben, um  
diesen Männern zu schaden.“  
„Ich werde Data trotzdem noch einmal um eine Überprüfung bitten!“  
„Natürlich, Commander. Sie hatten ja auch nur nach meiner Einschätzung gefragt.“  
„Sie haben einen wichtigen Punkt angesprochen, den ich so vielleicht gar nicht berücksichtigt hätte.  
Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen, wenn ich nun gehen muss. Es haben sich unerwartete Schwierigkeiten  
ergeben.“  
LaForge stand ebenfalls auf, um sich darum zu kümmern.  
„Viel Erfolg!“  
Logbuch des Leitenden Medizinischen Offiziers,  
Sternzeit 53688.9  
Die Situation der Zork wird immer dramatischer.  
Während unsere Teams die angesammelten Daten analysieren, sehen wir, wie uns die Patienten unter  
den Händen wegsterben.  
Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir der Lösung näher kommen, wenn wir die Daten der Zork noch mit in unsere  
Forschung aufnehmen, doch bisher scheinen diese Hoffnungen sich nicht zu erfüllen.  
Es gibt nur eine Sache, die mich stutzig macht – ich bin der festen Überzeugung, den Erreger schon  
einmal irgendwo gesehen zu haben, doch weder Computer noch meine Kollegen können diese  
Vermutung bestätigen.  
Der einzige Lichtblick ist, dass es meinen Mitarbeiten und mir gelungen ist, bei einigen Patienten die  
tödliche Phase der Krankheit hinauszuzögern, wenn auch nicht sehr viel. Doch dies gibt uns immerhin  
ein größeres Zeitfenster.  
Nachdem Beverly Crusher den Logbucheintrag beendet hatte, lehnte sie sich zurück. Sie fühlte sich  
abgespannt und müde, hatte aber bereits vor Stunden begonnen, die Symptome zu ignorieren, zu sehr  
hatte sie sich auf die Arbeit konzentriert. Nun kehrten die Verspannungen und das Kopfweh mit mehr  
Vehemenz zurück.  
Sie wusste, es wäre das vernünftigste, sich schlafen zu legen, aber sie wusste ebenso gut, dass sie nicht  
schlafen konnte, daher entschied sie sich noch ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten.  
In Akademiezeiten und auch im Berufsleben hatte sie oft genug die Erfahrung gemacht, dass die  
besten Ideen dann kamen, wenn man sich nicht direkt mit dem Problem beschäftigte.  
Mit diesem Wissen im Hinterkopf trat sie in die kühle Nachtluft hinaus.  
Der Komplex, in dem man sie untergebracht hatte, gehörte noch zu den Regierungsgebäuden der  
Hauptstadt, war aber ein wenig außerhalb, sodass man, wenn man das Gebäude verließ, recht schnell  
in der Natur und den gepflegten Parks war, die sie schon bei der Ankunft bemerkt hatten.  
Beverly ließ die Nachtluft auf sich wirken und sah hinauf zu den Sternen.  
Irgendwo dort führte die Enterprise gerade ihren Auftrag aus, irgendwo dort lief alles in geordneten  
Bahnen… irgendwo dort…  
Langsam, den Blick nie ganz vom Himmel lassend, schritt sie hinüber zur Mauer, die den Park von  
dem Abgrund trennte und versuchte hinunterzusehen, aber es war zu dunkel, um etwas zu erkennen.  
Sie konnte sich nur an das erinnern, was sie bei der Ankunft gesehen hatte und das wirkte wie ein  
tiefes, aber landschaftlich reizvolles Tal. Die Tatsache, dass es jetzt von der Dunkelheit umhüllt  
wurde, machte es irgendwie noch reizvoller und sie verspürte Interesse, sollte all der Stress und der  
Druck von ihr genommen sein, all das noch ausführlicher zu erkunden. Aber das hatte natürlich  
momentan geringste Priorität.  
So blieb sie einfach stehen und starrte hinaus in die schwarze Leere des Tals und in die Sterne, die  
darüber funkelten und ließ ihre Gedanken wandern. Sie vertiefte sich sosehr, dass sie die Schritte auf  
dem Gras nur entfernt wahrnahm.  
„Schlaflosigkeit?“  
Sie erschrak, als sie die sanfte Stimme hinter sich hörte und drehte sich instinktiv um.  
„Jean-Luc? Ich habe dich gar nicht kommen hören…“  
„Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich zu erschrecken. Ich wollte nur noch ein wenig an die frische Luft.  
All das ist so ein stickiger Sumpf – ich brauchte Ablenkung.“  
Beverly musste nicht fragen, was ‚all das’ bedeutete, sie war Teil davon.  
„Gibt es etwas Neues von den Klingonen? Da ich meine Tage im Krankenhaus verbringe, bekomme  
ich nichts von der Diplomatie mit, die Deanna und du betreiben.“  
Da sie beide nicht im Dienst waren, duzte sie den Captain, das war eine schweigende Übereinkunft,  
die sie im Laufe ihrer jahrelangen Freundschaft getroffen hatten.  
„Nicht viel. Worf ist inzwischen eingetroffen. Es gab ein wenig Ärger, da die Zork sich nicht sicher  
waren, wie sie ihn einordnen sollen. Aber ansonsten ist alles gut verlaufen. Ich habe ihn in die  
klingonische Basis entsendet und hoffe, er bekommt mehr Informationen, als wir. Nach dem, was  
Deanna gesagt hat, und nach dem was du selbst auch beobachtet hast glaubst du, sie sind dazu fähig,  
ein Virus unter ein Volk zu bringen, um es am Eintritt in die Föderation zu hindern.?“  
„Willst du mein Bauchgefühl hören, Jean-Luc? Ich glaube nicht. Ja, der Botschafter weiß mehr, als er  
zugibt, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie den Virus erschaffen haben. Aus zwei Gründen:  
erstens sind Klingonen nicht in erster Linie Wissenschaftler. Wir haben es hier mit einem  
hochkomplexen Erreger zu tun, der auf die Zork zugeschnitten scheint und sich jeder Analyse entzieht.  
Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass sie Ressourcen für so etwas verschwenden. Zudem ist die  
klingonische Art eher geradeheraus und nicht so hinterrücks. Den Cardassianern hätte ich so etwas  
zugetraut, den Klingonen nicht. Außerdem sind wir jetzt schon sehr lange verbündet, wenn man von  
dem kurzen Zeitraum ihres Krieges mit den Cardassianern absieht und waren auch im Dominionkrieg  
wertvolle Verbündete. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass sie all das für eine unbedeutende Welt, wie  
Zork wegwerfen würden, zumal sie, so wie wir auch, nach dem Dominionkrieg massiv geschwächt  
sind.“  
„Zork besitzt viele Rohstoffe, wie Dilithium.“  
„Trotzdem rechtfertigt es, meiner Auffassung nach keinen Krieg mit der Föderation, den sie so  
heraufbeschwören würden.“  
“Ich bin froh, dass du es ähnlich siehst, Beverly. So in etwa sehe ich das auch. Aber noch habe ich  
keine Beweise.“  
„Aber du hast auch keine Beweise dafür, dass es anders ist.“  
Er nickte nachdenklich und eine Weile schwiegen sie, bis er die Stille unterbrach.  
„Und wie geht es bei dir voran?“  
Sie seufzte und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
„Schlecht. Ich sehe all diese Leidenden und kann ihnen nicht helfen. Ich habe es bereits in meinem  
Logbuch vermerkt, ich bin mit meinem Latein am Ende. Ich kann zwar ihren Tod herauszögern aber  
nicht verhindern. Hoffentlich findet Worf etwas, das mir helfen könnte. Darum mache ich mir nämlich  
mehr Sorgen, als um die Politik.“  
Die Unterhaltung hatte die beiden, ohne dass sie es merkten, langsam wieder zu den Gebäuden  
zurückgeführt. Beverly war im Nachhinein sehr froh, Jean-Luc getroffen zu haben und vermutlich  
ging es ihm umgekehrt nicht anders. Sie hatte jemanden gebraucht, mit dem sie offen darüber reden  
konnte, was sie bedrückte, ohne Angst zu haben, dass es nicht erwünscht war oder andere beunruhigte.  
Sie konnte ihre professionelle Maske fallen lassen, ohne diplomatische Repressalien zu fürchten.  
Im schwachen Lichtschein konnte sie sein besorgtes Gesicht erkennen.  
„Ich weiß, dass du dir alle Mühe gibst. Aber bitte überanstrenge dich nicht. Du siehst müde und  
abgekämpft aus.“  
„Es geht mir gut, aber ich verstehe deine Sorge. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde rechtzeitig aufhören.“  
„Einverstanden. Noch sind wir hier nicht fertig, du hast also noch ausreichend Zeit.“  
Er legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern, zum Zeichen, dass er ihr vertraute und sie ermutigen  
wollte.  
Sie lächelte schief.  
„Ich danke dir. Ich versuche, dein Vertrauen nicht zu enttäuschen.“  
„Das weiß ich“, entgegnete er ihr freundlich und klopfte mit seiner rechten Hand auf ihren Oberarm.  
Jetzt lächelte sie von Herzen und nahm ihn kurz in den Arm, bevor sie sich trennten.  
Als sie in ihr Zimmer ging, war sie so in Gedanken versunken, dass ihr der Zork nicht aufgefallen war,  
der sie seit ihrer erneuten Ankunft am Gebäudekomplex nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte.  
Die Bar ziemlich laut und das Licht gedämpft. Zu seinem eigenen Verwundern empfand Worf die  
Atmosphäre als ungewohnt und seltsam.  
Ich war schon lange nicht mehr in einer klingonischen Bar.  
Er dachte an seine Mission und versuchte all die befremdlichen Empfindungen, die er aufgrund dieser  
Umgebung hatte, in eine dunkle Ecke seines Bewusststeins zu drängen. Er musste versuchen, natürlich  
zu wirken, wenn er Erfolg haben wollte.  
„Blutwein!“ grollte er den Klingonen hinter der Theke an und zwar so laut, dass es den Lärm  
übertönte.  
Der Barkeeper sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Dich kenne ich nicht. Du bist zum ersten Mal hier!“  
„Spielt das eine Rolle? Gib mir meinen Wein!“  
Gelächter kam von Worfs Gegenüber.  
„Sag was du hier willst!“  
Worf zeigte seine Zähne. Er hatte bereits mit so etwas gerechnet.  
Langsam zog er sein Mek’Leth und rammte es in die Theke.  
„Gib mir den verdammten Wein!“  
Nun grinste der Barkeeper.  
„Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns!“ Kurze Zeit später stellte er Worf das Trinkgefäß mit dem gewünschten  
Getränk vor die Nase.  
„Der Rat schickt mich“, grollte Worf, als er einen ersten kräftigen Schluck genommen hatte. Es war  
zwar nicht die Wahrheit, aber auch keine Lüge – er war ja inzwischen Diplomat. „Sie wollen wissen,  
was hier passiert ist.“  
„Ein Virus ist unter den Zork ausgebrochen und sie geben uns die Schuld.“  
„Ja, das ist die offizielle Version. Dafür bin ich nicht tausende von Lichtjahren hergekommen.“  
„Der einzige, der wirklich weiß, was hier los ist, ist Botschafter Korang. Aber der war schon lange  
nicht mehr hier, genau wie die Wissenschaftler, die er beschäftigt.“  
„Gibt es Gründe dafür?“  
„Zumindest keine uns bekannten. Aber wenn du wirklich vom Rat bist, sollte es ein Leichtes sein,  
diese Information zu bekommen.“  
Worf knallte den Rest seines Blutweines auf die Theke und ging.  
„Commander…“  
Eigentlich war William Riker froh, dass sich Geordi und Data der Sache mit dem Diplomaten  
annahmen, aber er hatte nicht erwartet, sie so schnell wiederzusehen. Er hatte sich gerade in den  
Bereitschaftsraum des Captains gesetzt, um einige Berichte durchzusehen, als die beiden den  
Türsummer betätigten und er sie hereinbat.  
„Was gibt es?“  
„Wir haben das gesamte Schiff durchsucht. Es gibt keinerlei Hinweise auf irgendwelche  
Aufzeichnungen, die dem Botschafter abhanden gekommen sind. Keiner der Sensoren hat etwas  
Ungewöhnliches aufgeschnappt, die Sicherheitskameras ebenfalls nicht. Und wir haben es  
nachgeprüft, die Technik funktioniert einwandfrei.  
„Und was bedeutet das genau?“ hakte Riker nach.  
„Genau genommen, müsste der Botschafter die Aufzeichnungen noch haben. Er kann sie nicht  
verloren haben…“ entgegnete Data sofort.  
„Ich verstehe. Wäre es möglich, einen Blick auf die Sensor- und Kameralogbücher zu werfen? Und  
gehen auch Sie noch einmal drüber. Ich möchte ganz sicher gehen.“  
„Aye Sir!“  
Die beiden verließen den Bereitschaftsraum und ließen Riker noch verwirrter zurück. Zusätzlich zu  
den verschwundenen Logs waren inzwischen ebenfalls noch Beschwerden von Tolin und Barum Tel  
eingelaufen, die sich gegenseitig vorwarfen, auf Konfrontation zu gehen und um neue Quartiere baten.  
Wenigstens hatten sie den Konflikt bisher nicht nach außen getragen…


	5. V

„Captain Picard, wie froh bin ich, Sie zu sehen!“  
Präsident Arknuz wirkte sichtlich nervös, aber gleichzeitig feierlich, als er den Captain förmlich  
abpasste. Picard war gerade auf dem Weg zu einer Besprechung mit Counselor Troi gewesen, hoffend,  
dass sie möglicherweise mehr in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Aber er wollte den Präsidenten nicht vor  
den Kopf stoßen, also blieb er stehen, um zu hören, was dieser zu sagen hatte.  
Zwei männliche, in Gardeuniformen gekleidete Zork begleiteten den Präsidenten, was zuvor nicht der  
Fall gewesen war und der Captain ahnte, dass etwas anders war als sonst.  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
Der Präsident schwieg einen Moment, es schien ihm sichtlich peinlich.  
„Gestern Abend ist etwas geschehen. Sie wurden beobachtet. Und wir müssen sagen, wir sind ein  
wenig traurig, dass Sie uns nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt haben. Zum Glück konnten wir noch alles  
rechtzeitig vorbereiten – es wäre eine Ehre für uns, wenn wir Ihnen alles ausrichten dürften…“  
Verwirrung schlich sich in Picards Züge und er sah den Präsidenten entgeistert an.  
Wovon redet er da?  
War es klug, nachzuhaken? Oder würde dies das Protokoll verletzen? Er entschied sich für eine  
vorsichtige erste Option.  
„Präsident Arknuz… es tut mir leid, wenn mein Verhalten Sie und Ihr Volk in irgendeiner Weise  
gekränkt haben sollte. Ich versichere Ihnen, es lag nicht in meiner Absicht. Jedoch muss ich gestehen,  
dass ich Ihnen nicht ganz folgen kann…“  
„Oh… verzeihen Sie Captain. Wir haben die ganze Nacht Vorbereitungen für das freudige Ereignis  
getroffen. Es war dumm von mir, Sie solcherart zu überfallen…“  
Auf die nun folgende Antwort war der Captain nicht vorbereitet.  
Das Schema der Virus’ tanzte vor Beverlys Augen – vom Computer in hübsche Farben  
heruntergebrochen. Sie hatte etwas Vergleichbares schon einmal gesehen, dessen war sie sich  
inzwischen ganz sicher. Keine ihrer Suchen in den Föderationsdatenbanken hatten etwas ergeben, aber  
das Bild befand sich in ihrem Kopf. Sosehr sie auch versuchte sich zu erinnern, es fiel ihr nicht ein  
und scheinbar war sie die einzige ihres Teams, die dieser Auffassung war. Die anderen konnten mit  
der Darstellung nichts anfangen.  
Worf! Es war irgendetwas mit Worf… An soviel konnte sie sich erinnern, auch wenn ihr die  
Verbindung nicht gefiel – er war immerhin Klingone.  
Auch wenn sie alleine im Labor des Krankenhauses war, konnte sie sehen, wie sich ihr Team mit den  
Patienten abmühte. Sie gab sich große Mühe, es ihnen, sooft es ging, gleichzutun, trotzdem versuchten  
sie und einige andere Wissenschaftler weiterhin verzweifelt ein Heilmittel zu finden. Sie wusste nicht,  
wie lange sie bereits auf den Schirm gestarrt hatte, auf immer wieder dasselbe Bild.  
Irgendwann holte sie eine sanfte Hand auf ihrer Schulter aus den Gedanken und sie war sehr  
überrascht, ein ungewohntes Gesicht zu erblicken.  
„Deanna!“  
„Beverly!“ Die Counselor wirkte erfreut und besorgt zugleich. „Du siehst erschöpft aus.“  
„Meinst du die Ringe unter meinen Augen?“  
„Unter anderem…“  
„Es ist in Ordnung, ich passe auf mich auf.“  
„Das hoffe ich. Es tut mir leid, dass es nicht so läuft, wie geplant…“  
„Noch geben wir nicht auf. Aber – du bist bestimmt nicht hergekommen, um mit mir über meine  
Arbeit zu sprechen, immerhin hast du selbst genug zu tun.“  
„Das stimmt. Ich versuche die Zork weiterhin zu bewegen noch einmal den Dialog mit den Klingonen  
zu suchen – und ich versuche ihre seltsamen Sitten zu lernen.“  
Der Ärztin fiel sofort auf, wie Deanna den letzten Satz betonte.  
„Stimmt etwas nicht?“  
„Ich wurde hergeschickt – der Captain möchte dich sehen.“  
„Jean-Luc? Aber er weiß doch…“  
„Ja, er weiß es. Es ist nicht seine Schuld – es sind vielmehr die Zork. Es ist… es ist kompliziert. Aber  
wenn wir keinen Skandal mit ihnen wollen.“  
Die Counselor seufzte.  
„Ich versuche, es dir auf dem Weg zu erklären, aber es wird dir nicht gefallen.“  
Diplomat für die Klingonen – langsam verstand Worf, dass diese Position durchaus Vorteile mit sich  
brachte.  
„Ich möchte zu Botschafter Korang!“ teilte er der Wache am Eingang des diplomatischen Komplexes  
mit.  
„Der Botschafter ist nicht zu sprechen. Er ist sehr beschäftigt!“  
Worf zeigte seinen Identifikationscode, der ihn als Diplomat im Dienste des Rates identifizierte.  
„Ich verlange, den Botschafter zu sprechen.“  
„Er ist momentan nicht hier. Aber wenn Sie wollen, können Sie hier warten, bis er zurückkehrt.“  
„Wie lange wird das dauern?“  
„Das weiß niemand.“  
„Ich werde warten.“ Worf sah die Wache argwöhnisch an und setzte sich dann in das Vorzimmer. Von  
dem, was er von Captain Picard wusste, hielt Korang den Schlüssel zum Mysterium. Und Worf würde  
den Captain nicht enttäuschen.  
Eigentlich war der Klingone sehr froh, dass ihn die Mission unter seinesgleichen führte. Er misstraute  
den Zork und er fand ihre übermäßigen Rituale nervenaufreibend und zeitraubend. Ein Krieger hatte  
keine Verwendung für so etwas und in Anbetracht der Seuche fand er es einfach unangebracht.  
Er konnte verstehen, dass sich die Offiziere der Enterprise geschworen hatten, so gut es ging, die  
Regeln zu befolgen, aber ihm wäre es vermutlich schwer gefallen.  
So erfüllte er einen nicht minder wichtigen Auftrag und kehrte hoffentlich mit wichtigen  
Informationen zurück.  
Er hatte zwar noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt nach seiner Ankunft mit Doktor Crusher zu sprechen,  
aber sie schien große Probleme zu haben. Sie würde kämpfen, solange es ging, was Worf sehr  
ehrenhaft fand. Aber es überraschte ihn auch, dass sie sich vor solche Probleme gestellt sah. Von  
seiner Zeit auf der Enterprise wusste er, dass dies nicht häufig der Fall war und wenn, dann handelte  
es sich um etwas Ernstes. Aber wenn er recht behielt mit seinen Vermutungen, würde ihm Korang die  
Antworten liefern, die Crusher brauchte…  
„Präsident Arknuz, ich versichere Ihnen… Sie hätten sich keine solche Mühe machen brauchen!“  
„Captain, es geht immerhin um Ihre Hochzeit!“  
Resigniert lies Picard die Schultern hängen.  
Noch immer kam ihm das alles wie ein schlechter Witz vor – Arknuz behauptete steif und fest, er hätte  
gesehen, wie Picard Beverly einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte und wie diese ihn, entsprechend der  
Zorker Rituale, angenommen hatte. Danach hätten er, Arknuz, und seine Leute sofort gehandelt, um  
ihren Rettern eine schöne Feier auszurichten. Sie hatten das Gefühl das wären sie in ihrer Dankbarkeit  
einfach schuldig.  
Den Zork zu erklären, es handele sich um ein Missverständnis, würde sie tief kränken, aber er konnte  
doch nicht einfach heiraten. Nicht, nachdem alles nur auf einer kulturellen Fehlinterpretation  
beruhte…  
Es war verständlich, dass sie die Gesten, die er und Beverly in ihrem abendlichen Gespräch verwendet  
hatten, möglicherweise falsch gedeutet hatten, immerhin kannten sie es nicht anders. Trotzdem fühlte  
sich der Captain in seiner Privatsphäre eingeschränkt. Er hatte einfach keine Zeit für so etwas, wusste  
aber gleichzeitig nicht, wie er sich geschickt aus der Affäre ziehen konnte.  
Er hatte Deanna Troi geschickt, damit diese Beverly holte. Zum einen hoffte er, die Counselor würde  
die Ärztin auf das Kommende vorbereiten, zum anderen hatte er sich als Mann nicht in den Frauenteil  
der Klinik getraut.  
Wenn Beverly damit einverstanden war, würden sie diese ganze Sache pro forma durchziehen, um den  
Zork einen Gefallen zu tun und sich, sobald sie wieder auf der Enterprise waren, darum kümmern,  
einen Ausweg aus der ganzen Sache zu finden. Aber das hatte er natürlich nicht alleine zu entscheiden.  
Es war zum Verzweifeln! Nichts, wirklich nichts war bisher erfolgreich gewesen, seit sie diese  
Mission angefangen hatten und es versprach nur noch schlimmer zu werden.  
Starfleet setzte großes Vertrauen in ihn und er hatte nicht vor, zu versagen. Wenn nur die Umstände  
besser wären…  
Picard bemerkte, dass Arknuz ihn erwartungsvoll ansah und er erinnerte sich, dass er dem Präsidenten  
noch eine Antwort schuldig war.  
„Ja, ja natürlich…“ entgegnete er abwesend. „Wir haben nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie sich so  
gewissenhaft darum kümmern würden.“  
„Die Verbindung von Mann und Frau ist uns heilig, Captain. Wir ehren sie von ganzem Herzen.“  
„Ich verstehe…“ Picard versuchte sich seine Verzweiflung nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
Seine Erlösung kam, als er Deanna Troi mit Beverly zurückkehren sah. Seine zukünftige Frau sah  
nicht glücklich aus, soviel stand fest – man hatte sie direkt aus der Arbeit gerissen, wie ihre Uniform  
und die zerzausten Haare andeuteten.  
Er warf ihr einen unglücklichen Blick zu und bedeutete ihr, sie unter vier Augen sprechen zu müssen.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Präsident, ich muss noch einige Dinge mit Dr. Crusher besprechen.“  
„Aber natürlich…“  
Er eilte aus dem Raum und wusste, dass Beverly ihm folgte.  
„Jean-Luc, was hat das zu bedeuten?“ machte sie ihrem Unmut Luft, sobald sie wusste, dass niemand  
sie hören konnte.  
„Wir sind das Opfer eines massiven Missverständnisses…“  
„Würdest du mich bitte aufklären?“  
„Erinnerst du dich, als wir uns letzte Nacht unterhielten? Es schien wir sind, aus welchen Gründen  
auch immer, beobachtet worden. Aber damit nicht genug – wir haben unabsichtlich etwas getan, dass  
diese Person als Heiratsantrag ausgelegt und so weitergegeben hat. Präsident Arknuz möchte unsere  
Hochzeit ausrichten. Die meisten Vorbereitungen sind schon abgeschlossen!“  
„Sag mir, dass das ein Witz ist!“  
„Nichts würde ich lieber sagen – es tut mir nur leid dir mitteilen zu müssen, es ist keiner.“  
„Und was nun? Wir können doch unmöglich… Ich meine…“  
Nervös trat der Captain von einem Fuß auf den anderen. In einer Art Übersprungshandlung zog er  
seine Uniform gerade, etwas das er seitdem Starfleet neue Modelle eingeführt hatte, nicht mehr  
dringend notwendig hatte. Er hatte bereits seinen Anteil an delikaten Situationen mit Beverly gehabt  
und immer waren sie ihm unangenehm gewesen. Zudem wollte er auch ihr eine erneute peinliche  
Situation ersparen. Einmal mehr sprang ihm die Mission auf Kesprytt und das darauf folgende  
Gespräch ins Gedächtnis.  
Beverly hatte ihre Position damals eindeutig mitgeteilt und er hatte sie akzeptiert. Seither hatte es  
keinerlei Annäherungen mehr zwischen ihnen gegeben und auch wenn seine Gefühle noch nicht ganz  
erloschen waren, hatte er endgültig gelernt, damit zu leben.  
Von unangenehmen Momenten wollte er sie genauso wie sich selbst bewahren.  
„Beverly – diese Leute wären tief gekränkt, wenn wir ablehnten. Es könnte die gesamte Mission in  
Gefahr bringen. Aber ich habe nicht das Recht, dir zu befehlen, mich zu heiraten…“ Er merkte selbst,  
wie lächerlich das klang, zwang sich aber weiterzureden… „und ich überlasse die Entscheidung  
vollkommen dir. Gleich was du wählst, ich werde dir keinen Vorwurf machen.“  
Sie seufzte.  
„Warum musste das passieren?“  
„Wenn ich das nur wüsste…“  
„Du sagst, wir würden die Zork mit einer Ablehnung kränken, nicht wahr?“  
„Ich weiß nicht genau, wie sie reagieren würden. Vermutlich würden sie uns erlauben, zu bleiben, bis  
wir die Seuche geheilt haben, aber der Eintritt in die Föderation wäre gefährdet. Ich denke, sie würden  
es als Beleidigung ihrer Sitten betrachten…“  
„Damit wäre die Mission gescheitert…“  
„In gewisser Weise, ja…“  
„Jean-Luc… ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir das Recht dazu haben. Was schlägst du vor?“  
„Ich schlage vor, dass wir pro forma darauf eingehen. Spätestens, wenn uns die Enterprise wieder  
abholt ist der ganze Spuk vergessen und dann finden wir einen Ausweg. Beispielsweise ist eine Zorker  
Hochzeit keine föderationsweit anerkannte. Das heißt, sie kann im Notfall schnell annulliert werden.  
Ich denke, wir sollten jegliche Zwischenfälle vermeiden und alles so schnell wie möglich über die  
Bühne bekommen. Aber das setzt dein Einverständnis voraus.“  
Sie sah ihn lange und durchdringend an und er konnte sich nur vorstellen, was ihr in jenem  
Augenblick durch den Kopf ging.  
„Deanna sagt dasselbe… Ich wollte es nur noch einmal von dir hören“, entgegnete sie schließlich.  
„Bringen wir es hinter uns!“  
Worf wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er bereits gewartet hatte, als es schien, dass Korang zurückgekehrt  
war. Die Tür ging auf und ein in diplomatische Gewänder gekleideter Klingone betrat den Vor  
Der Botschafter wirkte nervös und schien wenig begeistert zu sein, als er seinen Gast entdeckte.  
„Kennen wir uns?“  
„Ich bin Worf, Sohn von Mogh – und bin im Auftrag des Rates hier.“  
Einen Moment runzelte Korang die Stirn.  
„Sind Sie nicht auch in Starfleet?“  
„Momentan habe ich einen diplomatischen Posten auf Qo’NoS und das ist alles, was Sie wissen  
müssen, Botschafter!“  
Er zeigte seinen Code vor, den Korang misstrauisch beäugte und Worf schließlich wortlos zurückgab.  
„Was führt Sie hier her, Botschafter?“ fragte der andere Klingone letzten Endes mürrisch, Worfs Code  
zögerlich anerkennend.  
„Ich denke, das wissen Sie sehr gut. Es geht um die Seuche auf Zork.“  
„Wir haben nicht das Geringste damit zu tun…“  
„Ja, diese Antwort habe ich bereits gehört.“  
Worf bluffte. Er ging einfach davon aus, dass der Rat nichts davon wusste. Nach seinem letzten  
Erkenntnisstand war dies auch der Fall. Fest stand, dieser Botschafter benahm sich seltsam, aber es  
schien wahrscheinlicher, dass er unabhängig agierte.  
„Ich vermute, Sie glauben mir nicht…“  
„Ja, das ist eine korrekte Beschreibung.“  
„Botschafter Worf, Ihre früheren Verbindungen zu Starfleet und Ihre gleichzeitige Präsenz lassen  
mich zu dem Schluss kommen…“  
„Ihre Schlüsse sind irrelevant, entweder Sie sagen mir, was hier vor sich geht, oder Sie bekommen  
meine weniger höfliche Seite zu spüren…“  
Worf musste sich zurückhalten. Diplomatie war nicht immer einfach, aber in seinen mehr als zehn  
Jahren Service in Starfleet hatte er zumindest eines gelernt: Geduld.  
„Ich… verstehe…“ Korang zögerte und schwieg einen Moment, bevor er erneut ansetzte. „Kommen  
Sie morgen um dieselbe Zeit vorbei, Botschafter…“  
Zuverlässig wie sie waren, hatten Geordi und Data Riker die Sensor- und Kameralogs gegeben.  
Natürlich vertraute er den Leuten von der Sicherheit, aber er vertrat trotzdem die Auffassung, dass ein  
zusätzliches Paar Augen mehr sehen konnte – außerdem bei einer solch delikaten Angelegenheit.  
Es war, wie Geordi und Data gesagt hatten – der Computer hatte nichts Verdächtiges aufgezeichnet,  
den Anschuldigen Olsens zum Trotz.  
Inzwischen hatten sie ebenfalls ausschließen können, dass jemand aus der Crew dafür verantwortlich  
zu machen war – es hatte keine Neuzugänge gegeben, nachdem der Transport der Diplomaten bekannt  
geworden war. Das ließ nur eine Option offen – wenn Olsen die Wahrheit sprach. Und die gefiel Riker  
ganz und gar nicht.


	6. VI

Die Zeremonie war pompös – ein anderes Wort hatte Deanna Troi nicht dafür.  
Sie hatte das Gefühl, ganz Zork war versammelt und von allen Anwesenden ging ein Gefühl der  
Freude und Dankbarkeit aus. Nein, das war nicht ganz richtig – von allen Anwesenden bis auf zwei.  
Der Captain und Beverly stellten nach außen hin komplette Professionalität zur Schau, aber es war  
ihnen beiden äußerst unangenehm und das nicht nur aus dem Grund, dass Heirat das letzte war, woran  
sie gedacht hatten.  
Beide fühlten sich schuldig, den Zork unabsichtlich Arbeit gemacht zu haben und wertvolle Zeit mit  
dieser Zeremonie zu stehlen, wussten aber gleichzeitig, dass eine Ablehnung eine schlimme  
Beleidigung gewesen wäre.  
Dem ganzen pro forma zuzustimmen war der einzige vernünftige Schritt gewesen. Wer hatte jemals  
behauptet, dass dieser Schritt auch gleichzeitig derjenige war, der einen selbst am glücklichsten  
machte.  
Auf jeden Fall bewahrten beide Haltung und außer Deanna wusste niemand, was in ihnen vorging.  
Die Zork selbst schienen äußerst beglückt davon, ihren Rettern und potentiell Verbündeten eine  
Freude zu machen und hatten keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut. Nein, es wäre unmöglich gewesen,  
diese tiefe Dankbarkeit zurückzuweisen.  
Der Captain hatte als geschulter Diplomat von Anfang an gewusst, wie vorzugehen war und auch  
Beverly hatte nach einigem Zureden eingestimmt. Unangenehm war es ihr dennoch weiterhin.  
Deanna erinnerte sich vage an einen Vorfall, der sich noch auf der alten Enterprise zugetragen hatte,  
als beide von einer Außenmission zurückkehrten, wo sie scheinbar zeitweilig die Gedanken des  
anderen hatten lesen können.  
Später hatte Beverly ihr gegenüber Andeutungen gemacht, dass sie diese ganze Sache als ziemlich  
peinlich empfunden hatte, wenn auch weniger für sich, als für den Captain, der gezwungen war, seine  
wahren Gefühle ihr gegenüber offenzulegen.  
Letzten Endes hatte Beverly sich gegen eine tiefergehende Beziehung entschieden, auch wenn sie  
mehr als Freundschaft für den Captain empfand, wissend, dass sie seine Gefühle verletzt hatte, was es  
nicht einfacher gemacht hatte.  
Die beiden hatten seither jegliche Ansätze in diese Richtung fallen lassen, nur um jetzt von den Zork  
mehr oder weniger dazu gezwungen zu werden – was sich Deanna mit diesen Hintergründen nicht  
einfach vorstellte. Immerhin kannten beide nun die Wahrheit über den anderen.  
Der ganze Raum war ausgeschmückt mit Blumen, zum Teil exotischster Art und an den Wänden  
standen jeweils zwei männliche und zwei weibliche Zork, zeremoniell gekleidet, die in einigen  
zeitlichen Abständen einen Gong schlugen. Die verschiedenen Gonge gaben jedoch unterschiedliche  
Töne von sich, sodass eine fremde Melodie erklang.  
Auch die Gäste, von denen Deanna nur wenige kannte, schienen sich der Gelegenheit angepasst zu  
haben. Sie hatten alle das gleiche an – Zeremonialgewänder, wie man sie aufgeklärt hatte, die extra für  
eine solche Gelegenheit ausgewählt worden waren.  
Glücklicherweise hatte der Großteil der Starfleetoffiziere Galauniformen eingepackt, sodass sie für  
diesen Augenblick gerüstet waren. Irgendwo in der Menschenmenge befanden sich auch die  
Mitglieder des Medoteams, die man hatte freistellen müssen, nur Worf fehlte. Er war noch immer bei  
den Klingonen und der Captain hatte es für besser befunden, ihn nicht mit dieser Sache zu belästigen.  
Vermutlich wäre der Klingone bei den Zork momentan auch auf wenig Gegenliebe gestoßen.  
Deanna versuchte sich wieder auf die Feier um sie herum zu konzentrieren und stellte fest, dass das  
unglückliche Paar gerade dabei war, die Eide auszutauschen und damit der Großteil bereits vorüber  
war.  
Wenigstens war es dem Captain gelungen, die Zork zu überzeugen, dass sie nach der Zeremonie ihre  
Privatsphäre gewahrt haben wollten und an keinem großen Bankett mehr teilnehmen würden. In  
Anbetracht der außerordentlichen Umstände hatten die Gastgeber eingewilligt, was für Picard und  
Beverly bedeutete, dass sie dem Trubel in Kürze entkommen konnten – nachdem sie einander  
angetraut worden waren.  
Troi erinnerte sich daran, wie er mit beiden noch bis kurz vor der Hochzeit der Zorker Eide geübt  
hatte, damit auch nichts schief ging.  
Nun aber schien es, dass sie in der eigentlichen Situation keinerlei Probleme mehr mit den  
Formulierungen hatten – anders als bei der Probe.  
„Die Zeugen sind versammelt. Die Wege haben sich gekreuzt. Das Vergangene liegt hinter uns.“  
Picards Worte schwebten getragen durch den Raum. Er stand auf einem erhöhten Podest, gemeinsam  
mit Beverly, und drei Zorker Würdenträgern, einer davon Präsident Arknuz. Die Zork hielten ein  
weites, grünes Band gespannt, vor dem das zu trauende Paar durch einen kleinen altarartigen Tisch  
getrennt war. Die drei Zork unterschieden sich in ihrem Ornat von der Menge, Picard und Beverly  
waren, so wie der Rest der anwesenden Starfleetoffiziere in ihre weißen Galauniformen gekleidet, die  
ironischerweise bestens zum Anlass passten.  
„Die Weisheit unserer Ahnen lebt in uns fort und auch wenn wir uns weiter entwickeln, so gibt es  
doch eine unumstößliche Wahrheit: Einsamkeit schafft Leid. Aus diesem Grunde streben wir unser  
Leben lang nach einer Person, die uns ergänzt, die uns vervollständigt, “ fuhr Beverly fort.  
Sie wirkte äußerst gefasst und ruhig und zu Trois Überraschung war sämtliche Nervosität von ihr  
gewichen. Nach ihren Worten senkte sie den Blick.  
„Wir sind dazu geschaffen, unsere Leben zu teilen, mit dem Herzen, mit dem Leib und mit der Seele  
und wir sind an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem es nur eine Entscheidung geben kann…“  
übernahm der Captain wieder. Er hatte seinen Blick die gesamte Zeit nicht von Beverly abgewandt,  
die Gefühle, die von ihm ausgingen waren eine Mischung aus tiefer, ehrlicher Zuneigung, aber auch  
Zurückhaltung und Scham.  
„Unsere Leben waren zu lange getrennt. Darum frage ich dich, vor all diesen Zeugen, ob du, Beverly  
Cheryl Crusher die Person sein willst, die mich vervollständigt…“  
Es war nicht so, dass Troi den Ablauf nicht kannte, aber eine Probe war etwas anderes, als eine  
Zeremonie und der wichtigste Teil stand noch aus… Ein kurzes Zögern überkam Beverly und Deanna  
fragte sich, ob die Ärztin es sich vielleicht anders überlegt hatte. Für die Zuschauer wirkte es wie eine  
dramatische Pause und bevor die Pause zu lange andauerte, kam auch die erwartete Antwort.  
„Vor all diesen Zeugen nehme ich an, Jean-Luc Picard. Ich möchte die Person sein, die das Leben mit  
dir teilt.“  
Beide streckten ihre Hände aus, sodass sie sich berührten und die Zorkwürdenträger umwickelten die  
Arme und Hände der beiden mit dem ausgestreckten Band, das sie zuvor gehalten hatten.  
Dann sprach Arknuz.  
„Der Bund ist gefestigt. Zwei Herzen schlagen nun im Einklang miteinander und auch ihr gehört jetzt  
zueinander. Mögen eure Versprechen bis in Ewigkeiten halten.“  
Einen Augenblick verharrten Picard und Beverly noch in dieser Haltung, dann begann im Saal Beifall  
auszubrechen und die Gonge wurden geschlagen…  
Die Türen öffneten sich zischend und aus Arknuz’ Stimme war der Stolz nicht zu überhören.  
„Wir haben uns die Freiheit genommen, Ihnen ein gemeinsames Quartier zur Verfügung zu stellen. Ihr  
Gepäck wurde bereits transferiert. Ich hoffe Sie sind zufrieden…“  
Zufrieden war nicht das erste Wort, das Jean-Luc Picard in den Sinn kam, als er sich in dem Raum  
umsah. Entsetzt traf es eher. Er versuchte ein gequältes Lächeln, hoffend, der Präsident würde es in  
seinem Überschwang nicht bemerkten.  
„Sie haben sich viel Mühe gegeben. Wir danken Ihnen für alles…“  
Beverly stand schweigend dabei, aber auch sie strahlte nicht gerade Begeisterung aus, trotz des  
Versuchs, all das zu verbergen.  
Als der Präsident gegangen war, blickten sich beide an.  
„Sie meinen es nur gut…“ war das erste, was Beverly hervorbrachte.  
„Ja… ich hatte nur gehofft, sie würden uns ein weniger offensichtliches Quartier geben…“  
Sarkastisch zuckte Crusher die Achseln. „Ich fürchte, sie tun alles, damit es nicht bei pro forma bleibt.  
Ich hoffe sie wollen nicht auch noch eine schriftliche Bestätigung über Vollzug der Hochzeitsnacht.“  
Picard stöhnte auf.  
Das Quartier, das man ihnen zugeteilt hatte, war ein wenig größer als die Einzelquartiere, die sie zuvor  
bewohnt hatten, jedoch für ein frisch verheiratetes Brautpaar ausgelegt. Ein enges, weich aussehendes  
Doppelbett dominierte den Raum und war mit Blüten bestreut, die wohl in den meisten Kulturen, die  
Blumen kannten, Fruchtbarkeit symbolisierten. Desweiteren gab es noch einige andere Skulpturen, die  
Picard recht schnell als Fruchtbarkeitssymbole deutete. Da die Zork eine ovipare Kultur waren,  
handelte es sich um eiförmige Skulpturen in allen Größen und Farben.  
In einer kleinen Wohnnische gab es eine Art Couch, die eher einem riesigen Diwan ähnelte, sowie  
einen kleinen Tisch. Die typische Hygienezelle grenzte an den Raum an, war aber nicht sofort  
einsehbar.  
„Ich werde auf der Couch schlafen“, bot der Captain sofort an und wollte sich nach seinem Gepäck  
umsehen.  
„Wir können uns abwechseln…“  
„Nein, Beverly. Du musst ausgeruht sein. Immerhin liegt noch eine Menge Arbeit vor dir. Das einzige,  
was ich tun muss, ist, die Klingonen an den Verhandlungstisch bewegen und dafür sorgen, dass Zork  
der Föderation beitritt. Den ersten Schritt zum gegenseitigen Verständnis haben wir ja heute getan…“  
Frustriert ließ er sich auf den Diwan sinken. Beverly folgte ihm und blieb in der Mitte des Raumes  
stehen.  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld“, sagte sie schließlich sanft. „Und das weißt du.“  
„Das ändert nichts daran…“ Er brach ab und seufzte erneut. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie leid mir  
das alles tut.“  
Sie nickte und setzte sich dann vorsichtig neben ihn.  
„Jean-Luc, hör zu, ich weiß, wie unangenehm dir all das ist. Und ich weiß ebenfalls dass du mich und  
meine Gefühle respektierst. Aber dass wir nun hier sitzen ist genauso auch meine Entscheidung und,  
ganz ehrlich, ich kann mir Schlimmeres vorstellen. Unsere Mission hat natürlich immer den Vorrang  
vor unseren persönlichen Empfindungen, aber da uns die Zork heute Nachmittag sowieso freigegeben  
haben, wäre es vielleicht an der Zeit, zu reden…“  
Er wirkte überrascht.  
„Reden? Haben wir nicht bereits alles besprochen? Wir werden all das mit Anstand hinter uns bringen  
und auf der Enterprise einen Weg finden, wie wir aus all dem wieder herauskommen…“  
„Mir geht es weniger um die momentane Mission. Es geht mir um uns und eigentlich geht es mir auch  
um dich. Ich sehe, wie sehr es dir zu schaffen macht, was hier passiert ist.“  
„Wie kann es das nicht? Ich habe mir geschworen, dich niemals wieder mit meinen Gefühlen zu  
konfrontieren. Da wir nun quasi hier zusammensitzen, wird dies wohl oder übel geschehen.“  
Sie wurde nachdenklich.  
„Wenn es passiert, dann passiert es eben. Dafür musst du dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich kenne dich  
inzwischen gut genug.“  
Behutsam rückte Beverly ein Stück zu ihm hin und legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter.  
Sie verstand gut, was gerade in ihm vorging und hoffte inständig, ihm zumindest das schlechte  
Gewissen nehmen zu können.  
„Jean-Luc – wir können uns das Bett wirklich teilen. Es macht mir nicht aus, aber ich danke dir, dass  
du so viel Rücksicht nimmst.“  
Er lächelte matt und ergriff ihre Hand.  
„Ich wollte nicht steif wirken… Ich dachte nur, es wäre dir vielleicht angenehmer. Aber wenn es kein  
Problem für dich darstellt…“  
Sie lächelte ebenfalls.  
„Das tut es nicht…“  
Er sah sie dankbar an und sie wusste, sie hatte ihm eine Freude gemacht. Eine Weile schwiegen sich  
beide an, bevor Beverly erneut das Wort ergriff. Sie beschloss, das Thema zu wechseln.  
„Wie war eigentlich dein Landurlaub?“  
„Wie kommst du ausgerechnet darauf?“  
„Wir haben nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, darüber zu sprechen…“  
Er räusperte sich.  
„Ich war, wie ich es versprochen hatte bei den Ba’ku… Eine lohnenswerte Erfahrung. Ich habe mich  
mit Anij getroffen und wir hatte eine bemerkenswerte Zeit zusammen. Irgendwie haben wir eine ganze  
Menge gemeinsam und ich hatte das Gefühl, ich könnte noch eine Menge von ihr lernen.“  
„Das freut mich“, entgegnete Beverly und meinte dies auch aufrichtig. „Wirst du sie noch öfter  
besuchen?“  
„Wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt… Für neue Erfahrungen bin ich immer offen und der Planet ist  
wirklich paradiesisch und erholsam. Es ist schön, dass wir diese Kultur zu retten vermochten.“  
„Ja. Aber es war auch ein hartes Stück Arbeit.“  
„Es war es wert. Ich bereue nichts…“  
„Ich auch nicht. Aber verlass dich nicht darauf, dass ich jedes Mal mitmeutere, wenn du Befehle  
missachtest.“  
„Solange du mich nicht vom Dienst suspendierst…“  
„Das behalte ich mir vor…“  
„Ich bin sicher, du wirst die richtige Entscheidung treffen, Beverly. Das hast du bisher immer, auch  
wenn es nicht immer danach aussah.“  
„Manchmal erkennt man die Wahrheit eben erst auf den zweiten Blick.“  
Sie blickte ihn durchdringend ein und irgendwie gewann dieser Satz plötzlich eine ganz andere  
Bedeutung. Ihr kam ihre Entscheidung an dem Abend nach Kesprytt wieder in den Sinn und die Jahre,  
die darauf folgten. Sie hatte die Zerstörung ihrer alten Enterprise gesehen, das Kriegsgericht, das  
darauf folgte, die Borgbedrohung und die darauf folgende Untersuchung. Und dann kam der  
Dominionkrieg. Es war immer noch ein großes Wunder, dass sie alle überlebt hatten – viele gute  
Offiziere hatten dieses Glück nicht gehabt… In all diesen Zeiten waren Jean-Luc und sie sich immer  
wieder näher gekommen, um sich dann voneinander zu entfernen. In Zeiten, in denen sie von ihm  
getrennt war, hatte sie die tiefe Freundschaft fast vermisst und nun, da sie quasi als Überlebende aus  
all dem hervorgegangen waren, war es möglicherweise…  
Sie konnte diesen Gedanken nicht weiter spinnen, denn seine Worte rissen sie aus ihren Überlegungen.  
„Solange man diesen Blick nicht verliert, gibt es nichts zu befürchten. Und das traue ich dir eigentlich  
zu.“  
Nun wirkte er wieder ermutigend und selbstsicher, wie sie zufrieden feststellte.  
Sie zog die Beine auf den Diwan und lehnte sich an ihn.  
„Ja“, sagte sie.


	7. VII

Wie er es angekündigt hatte, stand Worf am nächsten Morgen pünktlich im Büro von Botschafter  
Korang. Dieses Mal war niemand von seiner Ankunft überrascht und Korang kam sofort zur Sache. Er  
machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er nicht erfreut darüber war, dass Worf in seinen Angelegenheiten  
schnüffelte, aber dieser hatte deutlich gemacht, Korang keine andere Wahl zu lassen.  
„Sie sind pünktlich…“ begrüßte er Worf.  
„Ich will diese Sache hinter mich bringen. Es stehen Leben auf dem Spiel. Und Ihr Verhalten ist ganz  
und gar unehrenhaft.“  
„Glauben Sie, das wüsste ich nicht?!“ Zum ersten Mal wurde Korang laut und Worf hatte das Gefühl,  
einen Nerv getroffen zu haben.  
„Sie kommen hier her und wissen von nichts. Wie können Sie mir Unehrenhaftigkeit vorwerfen?“  
„Wieso haben Sie Starfleet angelogen? Wieso kooperieren Sie nicht mit den Offizieren?“  
„Ich wusste, dass Sie für Starfleet arbeiten…“  
„Ich arbeite für Starfleet und den Rat. Und beide wollen Antworten! Im Übrigen spielt es keine Rolle  
für wen ich arbeite oder nicht. Ihr Verhalten ist nicht tolerierbar!“  
Korang seufzte.  
„Ich hatte befürchtet, dass es dazu kommen würde. Aber vielleicht, vielleicht können Sie ja sogar  
helfen… Ich werde Ihnen zeigen, worum es geht…“ Und damit führte er Worf in die  
Forschungseinrichtung, die sie hastig aufgezogen hatten…  
Überall arbeiteten Klingonen an verschiedenen Reagenzgläsern und wirkten beinahe so, als ob sie in  
Eile wären. Eine ältere klingonische Frau kam ein wenig aufgeregt auf Korang und Worf zugeeilt.  
„Was hat das zu bedeuten?“ fragte sie aufgebracht.  
„Tarnga, das ist Worf, Sohn von Mogh. Er ist im Auftrag des Rates hier. Er möchte wissen, was hier  
vor sich geht.“  
Die als Tarnga angesprochene grunzte laut und brachte somit ihr Missfallen zum Ausdruck.  
„Der Zeitpunkt ist ungünstig, Korang. Wir haben Fortschritte erzielt…“  
„Uns war klar, dass wir früher oder später entdeckt würden.“  
„Ich hatte nur gehofft, bis dahin hätten wir das gewünschte Ergebnis erzielt.“  
Worf runzelte die Stirn.  
„Was geht hier vor!“  
Tarnga verbeugte sich leicht spöttisch.  
„Botschafter? Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden. Sie wollen Antworten? Sie bekommen Ihre  
Antworten!“  
Worf fühlte sich, als wäre er nahe daran, das Geheimnis der Klingonen und der Seuche aufzuklären.  
Bisher hatten weder Tarngas noch Korangs Verhalten etwas dazu beigetragen, sein Misstrauen und  
seine Verdächtigung zu entkräften – aber auf das, was man ihm nun zeigte, war er am wenigsten  
vorbereitet…  
„Was?!“  
William Riker hatte größte Probleme seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten. Die Enterprise würde  
Betazed in gut vier Tagen erreichen und er hatte bereits gehofft, die meisten Klippen inzwischen  
umschifft zu haben.  
Stattdessen standen nun Data und LaForge vor ihm und gaben ihm die einzig mögliche Interpretation  
für Olsens verschwundene Notizen.  
„Ja Sir, die Datenlage ist eindeutig. Nirgendwo auf dem Schiff gibt es Anzeichen dafür, dass jemand  
etwas entwendet oder gar recycelt hat. Es gibt nur eine mögliche Erklärung… Olsen hat seine Daten…  
verloren.“  
Datas nüchterne Art tat nichts, um Rikers Laune zu verbessern.  
„Verloren? Sind Sie sich da ganz sicher? Ja natürlich sind Sie das.“  
Und wer darf es ihm jetzt beibringen?  
Data und LaForge in allen Ehren, aber sie waren Wissenschaftler und Mechaniker – die diplomatische  
Seite hatte immer Captain Picard und Deanna gebührt. Will hatte sich immer in einer Art  
Mittelposition befunden und durfte nun quasi die Schattenseiten dieses Postens ausbaden, nachdem er  
der einzige an Bord war, der einigermaßen qualifiziert, oder noch schlimmer, befähigt war, sich darum  
zu kümmern.  
Er stand auf.  
„Ich danke Ihnen für die Einschätzung, meine Herren. Es scheint, als hätte ich jetzt ein wichtiges  
diplomatisches Treffen.“  
Riker beeilte sich, vom Bereitschaftsraum des Captains in den Turbolift zu gelangen.  
„Deck sieben!“  
Der Lift setzte sich in Bewegung und nach kurzer Zeit hatte er sein Ziel erreicht.  
Als die Türen auseinanderglitten, wäre Riker jedoch beinahe mit dem bolianischen Botschafter Barum  
Tel zusammengestoßen.  
„Commander, haben Sie kurz Zeit für mich?“ fragte der Bolianer und es war etwas Forderndes in  
seiner Stimme.  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun?“ fragte Riker, sich schwer zusammenreißend.  
„Ich habe Sie gesucht, Commander. Es geht um den Andorianer. Er ist unerträglich. Er provoziert  
mich. Ich möchte für den Verlauf der Reise ein anderes Quartier.“  
„Wie sehen diese Provokationen aus?“  
„Er zündet irgendwelche dubiosen Rauchstäbchen an, die im ganzen Gang zu riechen sind, vor allem  
mit einer so empfindlichen Nase, wie meiner. Aber damit nicht genug. Er lauert mir auf. Jedes Mal,  
wenn ich nachsehe, ob er fort ist, steht er noch dort.“  
„Ich verstehe, ich sehe was…“ Bevor er zu Ende sprechen konnte, wurde er durch die herrische  
Stimme Tolins unterbrochen, der aus dem Nichts erschienen war.  
„Glauben Sie ihm kein Wort, Commander. Er lügt. In Wahrheit lauert dieser Bolianer mir auf. Ich  
wollte mich ebenfalls beschweren…“  
„Herrschaften, könnten wir das vielleicht etwas zivilisierter…?“  
„Lügner! Elender Lügner!“ Barum Tels Stimme konnte eine immense Lautstärke annehmen. „Was ist  
mit den Räucherstäbchen??! Pure Provokation!“  
„Was ich in meinem Quartier mache geht Sie überhaupt nichts an – es sei denn Sie geben zu, spioniert  
zu haben!“  
„Ich gebe überhaupt nichts zu. Commander ich verlange, dass Sie etwas unternehmen. Es ist Ihr  
Schiff. Entfernen Sie diesen Andorianer!“  
„Botschafter, ich fürchte, ich kann unmöglich….“  
„Mit selbem Recht könnte ich sagen, entfernen Sie diesen Bolianer! Sehen Sie nicht, wie er Sie gegen  
Sie aufbringt? Das ist unzumutbar, Commander!“  
Riker holte tief Luft.  
„In Ordnung. Das reicht! Ruhe! Und zwar alle beide!“ Seine Stimme hatte sich erhoben und hallte im  
Korridor wider.  
„Sie folgen mir jetzt beide und zwar ohne Widerrede.“  
Entgeistert sahen sich die Botschafter an, wagten aber nicht mehr, etwas zu sagen, immer noch  
überrascht über Rikers Ausbruch.  
„Sie haben was?!“  
Geordi LaForge war sich nicht sicher, ob er richtig gehört hatte. Auf der anderen Seite sprach Rikers  
selbstzufriedenes Grinsen Bände. Er lehnte sich gerade entspannt im Sessel des Captains zurück.  
„Ich habe sie gemeinsam in ein Quartier gesperrt, wo sie auch bleiben werden, bis sie sich geeinigt  
haben.“  
„Ist das nicht etwas… extrem?“  
„Möglich, aber ich muss nebenher noch ein Raumschiff kommandieren. Ich habe keine Zeit für diese  
Scherzchen. Außerdem danken es mir meine Nerven. Vermutlich hätte Captain Picard die Situation  
anders gelöst, aber ich bin nicht er.“  
„Ja, das stimmt…“ Geordi grinste.  
„Ich war lange genug geduldig…“  
„Was haben Sie eigentlich mit Olsen gemacht?“  
„Ich wollte ihn gerade aufsuchen, da kam er mir entgegen und entschuldigte sich, dass er die Notizen  
verloren hatte. Inzwischen hatte er sie wohl auch wieder gefunden. Er hat mir Arbeit erspart, dafür bin  
ich im dankbar…“  
„Aber uns nicht… Wir haben das ganze Schiff auf den Kopf gestellt.“  
„Das ist allerdings wahr. Ich bin froh, wenn wir sie los sind.“  
„Nicht nur Sie, Commander. Wie sich wohl der Captain schlägt?“  
„Woran denkst du?“  
Beverlys leise Stimme durchschnitt die Stille.  
Es war nun gut eine Woche her, dass sie die Eide ausgetauscht hatten. Nach anfänglichen  
Startschwierigkeiten, war es ihnen gelungen, sich so mit ihrem Zusammenleben zu arrangieren, das  
sich keiner vom anderen bedrängt fühlte. Möglich, dass die Mechanismen ihrer innigen Freundschaft  
dazu beitrugen, möglich jedoch, dass es etwas anderes war. Die anfängliche Furcht vor Peinlichkeiten  
war schnell einem schweigenden Einverständnis gewichen und auch das gemeinsame Schlafen in dem  
Bett stellte weniger Probleme dar, als anfänglich befürchtet.  
Jean-Luc drehte sich um, er hatte versonnen am Fenster gestanden und die Zorker Sonne dabei  
beobachtet, wie sie auf das ferne Gebirge schien.  
„Es ist schwer zu beschreiben… Ich habe mich gefragt, wie lange die Mission noch dauern wird und  
wie es wohl Will ergeht.“  
Sie verzog die Lippen zu einem Grinsen.  
„Wird dir die Zeit hier mit mir unangenehm?“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil… Ich bin froh, dass alles so gut funktioniert. Danke, dass du…“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du musst dich nicht bedanken. Zumindest nicht bei mir. Bedanke dich bei den Zork.“  
„Den Zork?“  
Sie trat näher an ihn heran, so nah, dass sie sich fast berührten.  
„Jean-Luc, es gibt da etwas was ich dir sagen muss…“  
Der Türsummer ertönte.  
Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, bis Picard antwortete und seine Stimme hatte einen gereizten  
Unterton.  
„Herein!“  
Die Tür glitt zur Seite und Commander Worf trat ein. Er hatte noch immer das Gewand eines  
klingonischen Botschafters, seine Haltung entsprach jedoch ganz Starfleet.  
„Captain, Doktor!“  
„Worf.“  
Beverly seufzte, bevor sie ihre professionelle Maske wieder aufsetzte. Worf wirkte, als hätte er  
Neuigkeiten. Vielleicht sogar gute…  
„Ich komme gerade von den Klingonen zurück, Sir. Und es gibt einige Dinge, die Sie wissen sollten,  
Sie auch Doktor. Ich denke, ich habe die Antwort auf die Seuche. Es ist eine etwas delikate  
Angelegenheit. Aber damit nicht genug – Korang hat sich bereit erklärt, sich erneut mit Ihnen und den  
Zork an einen Tisch zu setzen. Dieses Mal wird er Sie nicht anlügen. Es geht darum, all die  
Missverständnisse aus dem Weg zu räumen.“  
Picard zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Da bin ich aber gespannt.“  
Worf nickte knapp, aber bevor er zu erzählen begann, überreichte er Beverly ein PADD.  
„Hier steht alles, was Sie zu dieser Seuche wissen müssen, Doktor…“  
Neugierig und gespannt griff die Ärztin danach und öffnete es. Ein paar Sekunden später keuchte sie  
überrascht auf.  
„Klingonischer Schnupfen?!“  
Die Konferenz war in alle Eile zusammengerufen worden. Starfleet wurde von Picard, Troi, sowie  
Crusher und Worf vertreten. Die Zork hatten ihre höchsten Würdenträger geschickt, aber natürlich  
durfte Präsident Arknuz nicht fehlen. Die Klingonen hatten sich ebenfalls eingefunden unter der  
Leitung von Korang, der auch Tarnga mitgebracht hatte.  
„Damit ich das also richtig verstehe“, ließ Picard verlauten, „die Zorker Seuche ist nichts weiter als  
klingonischer Schnupfen?“  
Tarnga und Korang nickten bestätigend und Beverly war aufgestanden und zeigte auf eine Schematik  
des Erregers.  
„Das war auch der Grund, weswegen wir kein Heilmittel dafür kannten. In den Datenbanken unserer  
Mediziner befinden sich nur uns bekannte und behandelte Krankheiten. Da Commander Worf der  
einzige Klingone in Starfleet ist und noch niemals deswegen behandelt wurde, fehlte uns die  
Datenlage. Ich erinnerte mich allerdings vage an den Erreger, weil ich ihn ein einziges Mal bei ihm  
feststellte. Jedoch ist für einen Klingonen ist der Krankheitsverlauf meist so harmlos, dass eine  
Behandlung einfach nicht in Frage kommt. Dass die Zork so heftig darauf reagieren, war einfach nicht  
vorhersehbar.“  
Tarnga war aufgestanden und hatte sich neben Beverly gestellt.  
„Wir möchten uns in aller Form für alle Unannehmlichkeiten entschuldigen, die wir verursacht haben.  
Es lag niemals in unserer Absicht.“  
„Aber warum dann die Geheimniskrämerei?“ fragte Picard, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte. Er  
wollte nur, dass die Zork es ebenfalls hörten.  
„Als wir erfuhren, was unser mokh’bart, der „Schnupfen“, mit den Zork anstellte, waren wir so  
beschämt darüber, was geschehen war, dass wir alles daransetzten, ein Heilmittel zu finden, bevor es  
zu spät war. Es schien, dass sich einige von ihnen angesteckt hatten, als sie die Restaurants unseres  
Stützpunktes besucht hatten, damit hatte niemand von uns gerechnet.  
Es erschien uns unehrenhaft, was passiert war, zumal die Zork uns bisher fast ausnahmslos freundlich  
behandelt hatten, aber wir fürchteten, niemand würde uns glauben. Daher haben wir versucht all das  
geheim zu halten, doch leider sind unsere Bemühungen nicht sehr erfolgreich gewesen. Allerdings ist  
dieser Stützpunkt hier nur ein Militär- und kein Wissenschaftsstützpunkt, was bedeutet, dass wir  
einfach nicht genügend Forscher hatten. Und als die Sternenflotte kam und Nachforschungen anstellte,  
wussten wir, dass uns die Zeit davonlief, weswegen wir so abweisend waren. Wir bitten um  
Entschuldigung, wenn dies zu Missverständnissen geführt haben sollte.“  
„Sie haben also lieber in Kauf genommen, der Sabotage bezichtigt zu werden und so möglicherweise  
eine Kluft in Ihre Beziehungen mit der Föderation zu treiben?“ hakte Picard nach.  
Nun war auch Korang aufgestanden.  
„Wir hätten niemals gedacht, dass es so weit kommen würde. Als wir bemerkten, was man uns  
vorwarf, hatten wir einfach Angst, dass uns die Wahrheit niemand glauben würde – also forschten wir  
weiter, in der Hoffnung, all das wäre vergessen, wenn wir ein Heilmittel präsentieren konnten.“  
„… was Ihnen jedoch nicht gelang.“  
„Nein, uns fehlten die Ressourcen.“  
„Zum Glück ist das jetzt alles vorbei“, schaltete sich Beverly ein. „Nachdem ich den Erreger jetzt  
kenne, und die Forschungen von Tarnga und ihrem Team mit dem der Zorkforscher abgleichen  
konnte, war es ein Leichtes ein Heilmittel herzustellen. Während wir hier sprechen, laufen die letzten  
Tests und ich bin überzeugt, wir können bereits in wenigen Stunden damit beginnen, es den Patienten  
zu geben.“  
Präsident Arknuz und die Zork, die bisher geschwiegen hatten nickten. Es schien, als sei ihnen eine  
große Last von den Schultern genommen worden.  
Als alle Ausführungen beendet waren, erhoben sie sich und vollzogen das Ritual der Dankbarkeit.  
Arknuz verbeugte sich tief.  
„Wir alle sind Ihnen zutiefst zu Dank verpflichtet, sowohl der Föderation für ihre selbstlose Hilfe, als  
auch den Klingonen, die wir falsch eingeschätzt haben. Ich hoffe, dass wir auch in Zukunft gute  
Beziehung aufrechterhalten können.“  
Picard verbeugte sich leicht.  
„Das wäre auch in unserem Interesse…“  
„Und in unserem“, fügte Korang hinzu. „Ich hoffe unsere Völker werden sich in Zukunft nicht mehr  
mit Misstrauen begegnen.  
Nachdem die letzten Höflichkeitsfloskeln ausgetauscht worden waren, begann sich der Saal langsam  
zu leeren.  
Jean-Luc Picard konnte endlich aufatmen. Er hatte ein Kommuniqué erhalten, dass die Enterprise die  
Diplomaten sicher auf Betazed abgeliefert hatte und sich nun auf dem Rückweg befand – sie würde in  
zwei Tagen Zork XVIII erreichen. Zudem hatte sich die Krise in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst – nicht nur,  
dass sie ein Heilmittel finden konnten, nein auch die Verdächtigungen hatten sich als haltlos erwiesen.  
Es gab nur noch eine einzige Sache…  
„Captain Picard, kann ich Sie für einen Moment sprechen?“  
Präsident Arknuz!  
„Aber selbstverständlich, Präsident!“  
Es schien, der Captain und der Zork waren die einzigen, die noch im Konferenzsaal waren.  
„Ich wollte mich noch einmal bei Ihnen bedanken, dass sie nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben haben – aber  
ich wollte sie eigentlich fragen, wie Ihnen das Eheleben zusagt?“  
Picard räusperte sich.  
„Gut, vielen Dank“, brachte er schließlich hervor. „Es war eine Überraschung, mit der ich nicht  
gerechnet hätte. Die Zeremonie war wirklich sehr schön.“  
„Das freut mich zu hören.“ Arknuz nickte bedächtig.  
„Viel Glück auf Ihren Wegen, Captain.“  
„Und Schatten auf im Sommer und Wärme um Winter.“ Mit der offiziellen Zorker Grußformel  
verabschiedete sich Picard und der Präsident blickte ihm nach, als den Raum verließ.  
Als er alleine war, verzog Arknuz den Mund zu einem leichten Lächeln.  
Die Zork waren nicht dumm, sie wussten, dass andere Spezies andere Rituale hatten – aber er hatte  
etwas gesehen, etwas zwischen dem Captain und seiner Ärztin. Das Leben, so seine Philosophie, war  
viel zu kurz, um Gelegenheiten ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen.  
Vielleicht hatte er auch Picard etwas lehren können…


	8. Epilog

Die Enterprise – die Heimat. Es fühlte sich gut an, wieder zurück zu sein. Entspannt lehnte sich Jean-  
Luc Picard im Sessel seines Quartiers zurück. Seines eigenen Quartiers.  
Er hatte von Will den Bericht der Mission erhalten und wollte gerade damit beginnen, zu lesen, auch  
wenn ihm schon das ein oder andere zu Ohren gekommen war.  
Er hat wirklich Botschafter in einen Raum gesperrt, damit sie sich vertragen?  
Aber so recht wollte ihm die Konzentration nicht gelingen. Zu neu waren noch die Eindrücke der  
vergangenen Tage und ein Gesicht wollte ihm partout nicht aus dem Kopf: Beverly.  
Er hatte sie in den letzten Wochen häufiger in seiner Nähe gehabt, als jemals zuvor und so sehr er sich  
auch dagegen gewehrt hatte – die alten Gefühle waren wieder erwacht. Während der Zork-Krise hatte  
er alles menschenmögliche getan, dies zu ignorieren, da es die Mission nur behindert hätte, aber nun,  
da wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war und er Zeit zum Verarbeiten hatte, kam all dies mit seiner ganzen  
Intensität zurück.  
Sie waren sich zwar in ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit ein Stück näher gekommen, aber gewisse Grenzen  
wurden nicht überschritten und so würde es nun vermutlich auch bleiben. Zumindest hatte keiner von  
ihnen das heikle Thema wie es weitergehen sollte, angeschnitten, seit sie auf die Enterprise  
zurückgekehrt waren. Und langsam setzte der Alltagstrott wieder ein… Obwohl für Picard einige  
Dinge nicht mehr so sein würden, wie zuvor…  
Der Türpieper ertönte und halb überrascht, halb erwartungsvoll setzte er sich auf und legte Wills  
Bericht zur Seite.  
„Herein!“  
Die Türen glitten zur Seite und als er die Person erkannte, die gerade sein Quartier betreten hatte,  
wurde ihm klar, dass das klärende Gespräch nun erfolgen würde.  
„Beverly…“  
„Jean-Luc…“ Sie lächelte und er sah, dass sie nervös war, auch wenn es eine andere Nervosität war,  
als an dem Tag, als sie die Eide ausgetauscht hatten.  
„Ich muss doch sehen, wie es meinem Mann geht, jetzt nachdem wir diese Krise so meisterlich gelöst  
haben.“ Er konnte spüren, dass sie mit ihrem Sarkasmus die Dinge zu überspielen suchte, um die es ihr  
eigentlich ging.  
„Mir geht es gut, aber ich muss sagen, es gibt etwas, das ich vermisse…“ Er beschloss, sich auf das  
Spiel einzulassen, in der Hoffnung, es ihr leichter zu machen.  
Sie wurde ernst.  
„Ja, mir geht es genauso.“  
Dich.  
Das Wort blieb unausgesprochen und sie blickten sich eine Weile an. Schließlich begann Beverly  
erneut zu sprechen.  
„Jean-Luc, wir sind Überlebende.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Schau doch an, was aus uns geworden ist… Früher stand das Erforschen an erster Stelle, wir hatten  
ein familiäres Raumschiff, mit Kindern und Schulen und alles deutete darauf hin, dass wir in  
friedlicher Mission unterwegs waren. Wir waren wie Kinder. Und jetzt? Jetzt sind wir erwachsen – es  
gibt keine Kinder mehr, die Feuerkraft der Enterprise-E ist um ein vielfaches stärker, als die ihrer  
Vorgängerin. Die Föderation hat ihre Unschuld verloren, das hat das Dominion aus uns gemacht – und  
die Borg. Und während Milliarden ihr Leben verloren, haben wir gekämpft, Seite an Seite und doch  
getrennt. Wir beide haben die Gräuel gesehen, die sonst niemand sah, aber wir leben noch.“  
Sie stockte und er fragte sich, in welche Richtung das gehen würde.  
Behutsam nahm er ihre Hand.  
„Ja, wir leben noch.“  
„Wir hatten Glück. Unsagbar großes Glück und jeder Tag, den uns das Universum gibt ist ein  
Geschenk.“  
Erneut lächelte sie unsicher.  
„Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich dir das alles erzähle? Aber vielleicht erinnerst du dich an den Abend  
nach unserer Mission auf Kesprytt?“  
Wie könnte ich den jemals vergessen?  
„Wahrscheinlich überrascht es dich nicht, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich in den letzten Tagen mehr als  
einmal daran gedacht habe.“  
„Nein, das überrascht mich nicht. Mir ging es doch genauso.“  
Sie holte tief Luft.  
„Damals war meine Antwort: Vielleicht sollten wir Angst haben… Aber, wenn ich mir ansehe, was aus  
uns geworden ist, gibt es nichts mehr, vor dem es sich noch lohnt, sich zu fürchten. Wir sind durch  
mehrere Höllen gegangen – gemeinsam.“  
Er wollte ansetzen etwas zu sagen, aber sie unterbrach ihn durch ein leichtes Kopfschütteln. Sanft  
drückte sie seine Hand und strich ihm dann über die Wange.  
„Die vergangene Woche hat mich viele Dinge gelehrt. Unter anderem, dass ich deine Nähe vermisse.  
Ich weiß, ich hatte meine Einwände, aber die Woche mit dir war… schön. Ich habe angefangen  
nachzudenken und ich will nicht, dass es so endet. Es gibt keinen Grund mehr, Angst zu haben.  
Keinen.“  
„Beverly… ich… ist das dein Ernst?“  
„Dieses Mal werde ich nicht weglaufen. Ich habe gelernt.“  
Als sie die Arme um ihn schlang und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste, wusste er, dass die Mission nach  
Zork erfolgreich gewesen war.

ENDE


End file.
